jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Gracz też człowiek...
Traktat o grach komputerowych W społeczeństwie pełnię różne funkcje. Jestem uczniem, gitarzystą, aktorem-amatorem, czytelnikiem książek wszelakich, obywatelem III RP, fanem głośnej muzyki… ale jestem też graczem. Zaczynałem z nimi od dziecka, tak jak wszyscy moi rówieśnicy. Zbieraliśmy się z kumplami, aby sobie o nich tak po prostu pogadać, pograć w nie, pożyczać sobie nawzajem (takiego Gothica miały w pudełku może dwie osoby, a na komputerach miało całe osiedle), czy poopowiadać jaki to się ostatnio dobry tytuł odkryło. I trwa to do dzisiaj z czego się niezmiernie cieszę. Jednak zaszły pewne zmiany w tym, jak ja zacząłem postrzegać elektroniczną rozrywkę. Bez bicia się wam przyznaję, że kiedyś traktowałem gry tylko i wyłącznie jako zabijacz czasu. Lecz z czasem zacząłem odkrywać gry z genialną fabułą, ze świetną muzyką, czy genialnym klimatem. Zacząłem doszukiwać się w grach głębi i nie raz z satysfakcją udawało mi się coś takiego odnaleźć. Nie we wszystkich grach, oczywiście… I choć nadal szukam tej jednej jedynej, która mnie powali na kolana, już teraz mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że gry nie są tylko GUPIOM i BEZSĘSOWNO ODMUŻDZAJOCO SIEKOM. Ja osobiście traktuję to medium na równi z filmami, muzyką, teatrem, czy książkami. Nie są ani lepsze, ani tym bardziej gorsze tylko dlatego, że to gry. Eksperci twierdzą, że gry są złe, że uzależniają, że niszczą psychikę. Z całym szacunkiem, ale jeśli rodzice podsuwają 5-cio latkowi takie GTA, Postala, czy inne sieczki, to nie obwiniajcie za to wszystko gier, do jasnej anielki… zależy od odbiorcy. Niektórzy ludzie twierdzą, że gry są tylko dla dzieci (choć wbrew pozorom wielu graczy to typki nawet po trzydziestce), inni że przekazem są za książkami sto lat za murzynami… z jednej strony bawią mnie tacy ludzie, a z drugiej trochę współczuję im ignorancji. No bo jak można oceniać gry, jeśli grało się tylko w chędożonego pasjansa na Windowsie?! W każdym bądź razie, nie wiedzą co tracą. Ograniczanie się tylko do telewizji, czy tylko do gier jest dla mnie bez sensu. Trzeba poszerzać swe horyzonty. Można słuchać jakiejś określonej muzyki, ale nie można się bezwzględnie zamykać na inne gatunki, a przynajmniej nie powinno. Ja sam słucham prawie wszystkiego od metalu i rocka, poprzez synthpop i pop z lat 80., a na bluesie i muzyce klasycznej skończywszy. Grom warto dać szansę… Kolejny fan JWS, który także jest graczem Dlaczego to wszystko piszę? Bo chciałem zrobić jakiś fajny wstęp, szczególnie dla tych, którzy w gry nie grają. Spokojnie, nie ma w tym nic złego. Gorzej jak z założenia uznajecie gry za stratę czasu, bo tak mówi TV… Czym będzie to opowiadanie. Będzie to nietypowy zbiór one-partów, czy tam shortów, czy co to tam właściwie jest (wypowiedź typowego Janusza opowiadań). Będą to hybrydy JWS i różnych gier, które uważam za co najmniej dobre. Uniwersum będzie z omawianego tytułu, ale już postacie, czy ich zachowania będą jak w uwielbianym zapewne przez znaczną część z was filmie. Może nawet wciśnie się gdzieś Hiccstrid… Na czym będzie polegać zabawa? A na tym, że nie będę mówił, jaki to tytuł. Gdy ktoś zgadnie, dostaje dedyk, a ja piszę jaka to jest giera. Proste, nie? Może też od czasu do czasu dodam jakiś soundtrack do posłuchania, ale ten będzie dopiero odblokowywany po odgadnięciu, jaki to tytuł. Zatem… zapraszam do gry. Acha, jeszcze jedno. Zaznaczam, że owe opowieści są jedynie fan-fikami, wymyślonymi przeze mnie. Najczęściej nie będą się one odnosiły do fabuły omawianych gier. A nawet jeśli, to zwykle będzie to albo początek, albo jakiś mało ważny moment (NIGDY końcówka!). Zatem, jeśli nawet nie ograłeś danego tytułu, możesz czytać spokojnie. I jeszcze jedno. Ponieważ przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, dlatego z góry proszę, aby żadnemu s*****synowi nawet przez jego pusty łeb nie przeszło, żeby zamieszczać w komentarzach JAKIEKOLWIEK spoilery, do JAKICHKOLWIEK gier, a w szczególności tych niżej opisanych. Metro 2033 Czy to ptak? Czy to samolot? Czy to Szczerbatek? Nie! To dedyczek, lecący do ''XAngel4x'' Widziałem jak ludzie biegali w kompletnym chaosie. W takich dniach jak ten, jedyne o czym myślisz to przeżyć za wszelką cenę. Ja myślałem jeszcze o niej i o mym najlepszym przyjacielu. Ona chora, przykuta do szpitalnego łóżka. Jak na ironię już jej się polepszało. Mój przyjaciel wpadł do niej w odwiedziny, miałem do nich dołączyć. Nie zdążyłem. Blask rozdarł bezchmurne wcześniej niebo. Ktoś siłą zaciągnął mnie na dół. Mój ojciec, z którym szedłem do szpitala. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, aby cały trud, który człowiek wkładał przez tysiąclecia w budowanie cywilizacji, poszedł na marne. Obrócił się w ruinę, zupełnie jak domy tam, na powierzchni. Czasami wychodzimy na zewnątrz, aby zdobywać dodatkowe pożywienie lub inne potrzebne do przetrwania przedmioty. Nic się nie marnuje. Można powiedzieć, że głupota ludzka umarła razem z prawie całą populacją Ziemi. Rychło w czas. Część bloków mieszkalnych wciąż stoi. Co prawda tylko jako szkielety dawnej świetności, ale można nadal podziwiać. Przypomnieć sobie, że były czasy, gdy nie trzeba było walczyć o życie z takimi miernymi istotami jak szczury. Niestety, w obecnych czasach nie są to zaraz takie mizerne istoty. Mutacje robią jak widać swoje… Wielokrotnie zadawałem sobie pytanie, co doprowadziło do takiego stanu rzeczy. Kto sprawił, że musimy przeżywać piekło i zastanawiać się, czy jutro będzie jeszcze jeden dzień katorgi. Ci co zwykle. Wielcy panowie zza biurka. Wspaniali i oświeceni politycy, którzy oficjalnie nie popełniali żadnych zbrodni. W rzeczywistości ich czyny zawsze były naznaczone ludzką krwią, ale jakimś cudem udawało się im to ładnie zapakować i wcisnąć obywatelom. Nazywali to racją stanu. Tak było i tego feralnego dnia. Chichot losu jednak sprawił, że wyjątkowo ucierpieli nie tylko ci, których posłali na śmierć. Może i przeznaczenie jest okrutne, ale na dłuższą metę sprawiedliwe. Berk było niedużą, spokojną wyspą o zerowym znaczeniu strategicznym. Leżąc pomiędzy Norwegią, a Wielką Brytanią żyliśmy jako uznany ośrodek wypoczynkowy. Na nasze nieszczęście bomba spadła kilka kilometrów dalej, na jakąś bazę wojskową. Może oberwaliśmy od ruskich, a może od naszych wspaniałych sojuszników z zachodu. Trudno powiedzieć… a z resztą, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie kto jest winny. Liczy się to, że każdego dnia niewinni ludzie zdychają w brudzie od promieniowania, od chorób lub poprzez rozszarpanie przez jakiś wybryk natury, o którego istnieniu wcześniej nikt nie wiedział. Można powiedzieć, że śmierć ze starości jest tutaj przywilejem. Doskonale o tym wiem, że nie dostąpię tego zaszczytu, choć niedawno skończyłem ledwie siedemnaście lat. Zdążyłem się już oswoić z tą myślą. Ludzkość upadła. Schrony, w których żyjemy nie są nawet karykaturą dawnego społeczeństwa. Staramy się jak możemy, ale potrzeba jeszcze dużo pracy. O ile nic nie zdąży wybić naszego nędznego gatunku, który szczerze powiedziawszy, powinien litościwie wymrzeć wieki temu. Czkawka Dwa lata po Pożodze, zwanej także Sądem Ostatecznym *** Ciasno. Jak zwykle mało miejsca. Berk raczej nie było mocno zaludnione, nawet jeśli latem przybywało trochę turystów. Niestety architekci, odpowiedzialni za schrony wzorowo spartaczyli swą robotę dając śmieszną ilość terenu do życia. Elektryczność, woda i tego typu rzeczy były na przyzwoitym poziomie. Jednak ta klaustrofobiczna ciasnota była nieznośna. Przynajmniej na początku. Po dwóch latach człowiekowi jest już wszystko jedno. - Popatrzcie, co przyniosłem - zawołał Sączysmark, wchodząc do jednego z pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Dwudziestu chłopa, w tym Czkawka, ożywiło się na widok miejscowego pijaczyny, niosącego w rękach jakieś wielkie pudło. Jego twarz mogła dosłownie zostać synonimem szczęścia, a radość jaka go wypełniała, skutecznie mogłaby pobić mocą nawet promieniowanie z powierzchni. - Co znowu przytaszczyłeś z powierzchni, młody? - spytał Pyskacz, miejscowy spec od naprawy ustrojstwa wszelakiego od broni, aż po rondle. ,,Młody” podszedł do niedużego stołu, znajdującego się na środku pomieszczenia. Po drodze oczywiście musiał się przeciskać między piętrowymi łóżkami. Postawił tajemniczy przedmiot i z satysfakcją patrzył na zszokowane miny swych współbraci. - Czy to… - wydukał ktoś siedzący najbliżej. - Tak, dokładnie - odparł z nieukrywaną dumą Sączysmark. - Niech mnie strzelą w mordę, gramofon. Musiałem załatwić jakieś dwie szkarady na powierzchni, ale co to dla mnie. Pyskacz drżącymi rękoma dotknął znaleziska. Spojrzał na chłopaka. - Zaprzedałeś (_!_) diabłu czy jak?! - spytał zaskoczony. Żarcik udzielił się wszystkim zgromadzonym. - Co ty! - krzyknął ktoś jeszcze inny. - Ten przywilej należy do Szpadki. W tym momencie każdy, nawet Sączysmark, ryknął śmiechem. - Dobra. Starczy tych żarcików, bo jeszcze nasze przyzwoitki z sąsiedztwa zlecą się, aby nas powyzywać od szowinistów i sprośnych świń bla bla bla… Wspominałem może, że przyniosłem też parę winyli? Otworzył torbę, z której wyjął kilka egzemplarzy z naprawdę dobrą muzyką. Czkawka wziął do ręki jedną z płyt. Okładka przedstawiała twarz krzyczącego mężczyzny. Wszystko było na niej wyolbrzymione - nos, usta, oczy… oczy które patrzyły gdzieś w bok. Jakby była to twarz, któregoś z nich, patrzącego w kompletnym szaleństwie na odchodzącą przeszłość. Na tę, która miała nigdy już nie wrócić. King Crimson, głosił napis. - Król much? - przetłumaczył niezgrabnie chłopak. - Jaki to gatunek? - Chyba rock progresywny, jeśli dobrze pamiętam - odpowiedział jeden ze starszych, przejmując płytę. - Jak się schlejesz albo czymś naćpasz, to jest to idealna muzyka, aby porobić ze swego umysłu jaja. Czkawka pokręcił bez przekonania głową. Nie jego styl. - A skoro już o nawilżaniu gardła mowa! - zakrzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Ani się obejrzeli, a na stole, obok odpalonego gramofonu z płytą muszego króla, wylądowały kieliszki i pewien popularny procentowy trunek, niosący ukojenie i spokój w tym zniszczonym świecie pełnym kłamstw. Zwany potocznie wódką. Chłopak jednak postanowił darować sobie tego dnia popijawę. Usłyszał jeszcze kawałek pierwszego utworu, gdy wychodził. Zabawne. Utwór mówił o schizofreniku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Postanowiłem chwilkę jeszcze pociągnąć tę historię. Jakoś mi się spodobała :) *** Zapukał trzy razy. To że ludzie wybili się nawzajem głowicami nuklearnymi, nie oznaczało zaraz, że zapomnieli o kulturze osobistej. - Wlazł! - odparł głos zza drzwi. Czkawka wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w dość ciasnym, bo jakże by inaczej, pomieszczeniu. Było ono jednak tak małe, że mieściło na stałe tylko jedną osobę. Oprócz lokatora pokoju, można było tu znaleźć także radiostację, tonę papierzysk i setki innych pierdółek, porozwieszanych głównie na ścianie. Jedną z takich ciekawostek był kalendarz, przedstawiający panoramę Berk. Tak, to była kiedyś piękna wyspa. Czerwonym markerem zakreślono kółko wokół jednej liczby. To był ten dzień. Lipcowy poranek nie zwiastował wtedy żadnej tragedii. Rok 2031. Chłopak szybko wydedukował, że według starego sposobu liczenia powinien teraz być rok 2033. Nie miał jednak bladego pojęcia jaki dokładnie mógłby to być dzień. - I jak, Śledzik - zagadał Czkawka. - Coś nowego? Gruby chłopak, siedzący przy radiostacji, zdjął z głowy słuchawki. Uśmiechnął się do swego przyjaciela. - Nareszcie opłaciła się znajomość kilku języków. Podał słuchawki zdziwionemu siedemnastolatkowi. Do jego uszu dobiegł przytłumiony męski głos. Ktoś ewidentnie próbował się z nimi porozumieć. - Po jakiemu on nawija? - Po rosyjsku - odparł Śledzik, biorąc z powrotem słuchawki. - Niestety chyba mają jakieś problemy u siebie, bo mój głos do nich nie dociera. Zrozumiałem jednak, że są z Moskwy i ukrywają się, wyobraź sobie, w metrze. - Nic dziwnego. Moskiewskie metro, z tego co pamiętam, jest ogromne. Powiedział ci coś jeszcze? Chłopak zaśmiał się odkładając słuchawki na stół, obok radiostacji. - Chyba zorientował się, że mimo wszystko go słyszę i opowiedział mi całą historię tego ich metra. Nawiązali kontakt z innymi ludźmi, którzy przetrwali. Okazuje się, że w takim Londynie, czy Paryżu, także się pochowali na podziemnych stacjach. Czkawka uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. A może jednak istniała dla ludzkości jakaś szansa. - Dowiedziałem się także, że mają tam u siebie w Rosji niemałe problemy. W jednym takim metrze powstały dziesiątki różnych frakcji. A to podziały ze względu na religię, a to ze względu na kolor skóry. Mają nawet tam własnych faszystów, czy innych komuchów. - I wyżynają się nawzajem? - spytał sceptycznie chłopak. Jego przyjaciel pokiwał ze smutkiem głową. Jednak nie było żadnej szansy. Niczego się nie nauczyli. *** - Stoik o tym wie? - spytał zaciekawiony Mieczyk. - Jeśli odwaliłbym coś takiego bez zgody naszego ukochanego Naczelnego, to odstrzelili by mi (_!_). I to w najlepszym wypadku! - Spokojnie, to właśnie mój ojczulek mnie tu przysłał. Powiedział, żebym odstawił tą moją nędzną dwururkę w kąt i zgłosił się do was po jakiś konkretny sprzęt. Bliźniaki pełniły funkcję speców od jeszcze większego niszczenia i tak rozwalonej już planety. Tak dumnie siebie nazywali. Byli bowiem opiekunami zbrojowni. To właśnie tutaj wychodzący na powierzchnię stalkerzy pobierali za zgodą ,,tych na górze” broń i amunicję. Ponieważ jednak w schronach się nie przelewało, oszczędność była tutaj najważniejszą wartością. Ze składziku wyszła także siostra blondyna. - Hej Szpadka - mruknął przyjaźnie Czkawka. - Pozdrowienia od Sączysmarka. Jej brat głośno się zaśmiał. - Nie dziwię się, że pozdrawia. Po tej nocy trzy dni temu… Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, jego policzek wszedł w interakcję z pięścią blondynki. Wylądował dwa metry dalej, w kartonowym pudle z amunicją do natowskiej broni. Napis na pudle dumnie głosił: Kulki 5,56 × 45 mm - stosuj z rozwagą albo w ryj! Nic się nie mogło marnować, to zrozumiałe. Szpadka wycelowała palec w swego brata. - Jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, - tutaj wycelowała palec w syna Naczelnego - to pozabijam i rzucę tym maszkarom z powierzchni na pożarcie. Czkawka w pełni rozumiał zarówno ją, jak i Sączysmarka. W ich świecie prywatność również była momentami przywilejem. Dlaczego więc kochająca się w ukryciu para miała z chwili przyjemności nie skorzystać. W ukryciu… nie licząc połowy populacji schronów, nikt o nich nie wiedział. - Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy. - A masz może fajeczki? - spytał podnoszący się z ziemi bliźniak. Brunet westchnął z wyraźną irytacją. Wyjął paczkę z kieszeni i rzucił przyjacielowi. Sam oczywiście nie palił, ale trzymał zawsze tego typu towary. W schronach rolę waluty pełniły naboje. Nie mniej jednak handel wymienny również był mile widziany. - Podziękował - odparł Mieczyk, zapalając od razu pierwszą z brzegu fajeczkę. - Brat, dasz później macha swej ukochanej siostrze, prawda? Jej ukochany brat pokazał swej ukochanej siostrze bardzo popularny w schronach gest, zwany ,,znakiem pokoju”. Składał się on tylko z jednego palca. Środkowego. Odpowiedź Szpadki również nie należała do najbardziej kulturalnych wypowiedzi. Blondyn wyciągnął spod drewnianej lady owinięty szmatką długi przedmiot. - Tylko mi tu nie zemdlej z wrażenia, kowboju - uprzedził swego kumpla, odwijając broń z płachty. Czkawka patrzył się na cudo, które było teraz w zasięgu jego reki. Mało tego, było teraz jego własnością. Ostrożnie podniósł karabin. Teraz nie bał się nawet wyruszyć na podbój świata. - AK-47 - zaczęła przemowę dziewczyna - lub nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, kałach. Celownik bez żadnych udziwnień. Dość precyzyjny, raczej nie powinien się zacinać, zasięg bardzo dobry, o całkiem niezłej mocy obalającej. Krótko mówiąc, powinieneś przeżyć. - Dodatkowo masz podwójny magazynek - dodał bliźniak, wypuszczając cudowną woń papierosa. - W sumie sześćdziesiąt łusek czystej śmierci. Czkawka spojrzał na połączone taśmą klejącą dwa magazynki, włożone od razu do broni. Mieczyk położył przed nosem chłopaka jeszcze dwa takie klipy podwójnych magazynków. W ciągu minuty stał się on bogatszy o sto osiemdziesiąt naboi, co w schronach stanowiło małą fortunę. No i jeszcze kałach, za którego większość jego przyjaciół byłaby gotowa zabić. - Dzięki - wydukał oniemiały. - Zaraz, to dopiero początek - odpowiedziała mu Szpadka. Chyba trafiłem do raju, pomyślał syn Naczelnika. - Masz jakąś mniejszą broń? - spytał Mieczyk. Miał. USP SD. Znalazł kiedyś na komisariacie policji. Musiał zasiekać jednego przerośniętego szczura, ale na szczęście odniesione rany były niewielkie. - Masz niezłego farta, że to akurat ten model. Siorka, kopsnij się po tłumik do USP-ka, dobra? Gdy siostra nieco się oddaliła: - Na wypadek, gdybyś musiał zrobić jakąś cichą akcję. Swoją drogą, kiedy nakryłem ich trzy dni temu… mina Szpadki była… Świat niestety nie dowiedział się jaką miała minę biedna dziewczyna, gdyż stała akurat za jego plecami. Tym razem wylądował wygodnie na materacu. Z ręką w słoiku na bagnety. - Nóż masz? - spytała. - Oczywiście, że tak. Bez noża jak… bez… - Ręki - dokończyła. - Pewnie. A co myślałaś? Faceci, pomyślała z pogardą. - Nie zapomnij mu wydać apteczek, walnięta babo! - dodał bliźniak, wkładając prawą rękę do lodówki, aby przynieść sobie ukojenie. - Jakże bym śmiała zapomnieć, zidiociały kretynie? - spytała, wydając Czkawce dwie drobne apteczki. - Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko. Ale dzisiaj ty gotujesz… z resztą to powinna być w twoim przypadku norma. Nie rozumiem czemu ty w ogóle opuszczasz gary! - Czkawka, pożyczysz mi ten nóż na chwilę? Przysięgam, że skasuję gnojka! Jak widać, wena powróciła. I to w niezłym stylu :) *** Wciągnął głośno powietrze. Zapach nędzy. Jak on to doskonale znał. Wolał jednak nacieszyć się zapachem swego domu. Marnego, ale domu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie jest to ostatni raz. - Otwierać właz! - krzyknął mężczyzna uzbrojony w pokaźnych rozmiarów strzelbę. - Tylko powoli, jasne?! Strażnik obsługujący wielki, stacjonarny miotacz ognia przytaknął. Był usadowiony wprost naprzeciwko wyjścia na powierzchnię. Nawet jeśli jakiekolwiek monstrum zechciałoby akurat wpaść do nich z wizytą, zostałoby natychmiastowo gorąco powitane. Pozostała trójka uzbrojona w automaty także była w gotowości. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Nie na tym świecie. Właz, stanowiący granicę między krainą brudu, a pustkowiem zniszczenia, zaczął się otwierać. Towarzyszył temu głośny dźwięk metalu, ocierającego się o kamienną podłogę. - Nałóż maskę, zanim skażone powietrze roz****rzy ci płuca - polecił dowódca straży. Czkawka natychmiast zastosował się do jego poleceń. Miał zapas filtrów powietrza na jakieś kilka godzin. Często wychodził ze stalkerami na powietrze. Nieoficjalnie był jednym z nich. Gdy tylko drzwi do ,,lepszego” świata się otworzyły, z ciemności wyskoczył jakiś kształt. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się mu przyjrzeć, strażnicy otworzyli ogień. - Dobra, starczy! Nie marnować amunicji, tępaki! Pies. Zwykłe psisko. Z przerośniętymi zębami, ropiejącymi ranami na całym ciele i schodzącą skórą w kilku miejscach. Nic specjalnego. Poszedł przed siebie. - Powodzenia, stary! - rzucił, któryś z mężczyzn. - Jeśli już miałbyś zginąć, to przynajmniej poślij jak najwięcej tych ścierw do piekła! Poczekał aż właz się zatrzasnął. Zapalił latarkę, która była przyczepiona do jego maski. Podobnie latarki nosili kiedyś, z tego, co pamiętał, górnicy, gdy schodzili pod ziemię. Z tą różnicą, że potrzebowali tylko kasków. Nie musieli się martwić potworami, opadem radioaktywnym, brakiem amunicji, czy problemami z takimi podstawami jak jedzenie, czy higiena osobista. Z perspektywy czasu wszelkie problemy świata sprzed Pożogi, wydawały się chłopakowi co najwyżej śmieszne. Postawił pierwsze niepewne kroki na schodach. Zawsze tak miał, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie wychodził na powierzchnię. Wystarczył czasem nawet tydzień, aby człowiek musiał poznawać zewnętrzny świat na nowo. Nie tylko dlatego, że na co dzień żyli w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. Po prostu nigdy nie mieli pewności, co dokładnie napotkają na swojej drodze. Pst! Ej, ty! ' '''Tak, ty! ' '''Mam dla ciebie uczciwy deal korzystny dla obu stron. Ty poczekasz do niedzieli wieczór, a ja dodam resztę tej historii. Zainteresowany? *** Niespiesznie pokonywał kolejne stopnie. Cały czas podświetlał sobie drogę pod nogami, aby o nic się nie potknąć. Na przykład o ciało któregoś z biedaków, którzy w dniu Pożogi nie zdążyli dobiec do schronów. W chwili wybuchu, który z resztą przeżyli, byli na powierzchni. Nie przeżyli natomiast ogromnego promieniowania, które dotarło do nich chwilę później. Do schodów doczołgali się ostatkiem sił. Najgorsze było to, że sam Czkawka nie miał pewności, czy ich los można było postrzegać jako niesamowity pech, czy może raczej szczęście. Wszedł na sam szczyt. Ujrzał stare, drewniane drzwi. Nikt nie do końca wiedział, jakim cudem jeszcze nie wypadły z zawiasów. Pchnął je gwałtownie. Słabe światło latarki oświetliło zdemolowaną piwnicę. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Do tego miejsca powinno już dochodzić światło słoneczne. Na co dzień niebo było mocno zachmurzone, ale i tak zza chmur stalkerzy dostrzegali blask o wiele mocniejszy od ledwie działających żarówek czy świeczek. Tymczasem z dziury w ścianie, która prowadziła do salonu, a następnie na zewnątrz, ziała pustka. I ciemność. - Szlag – szepnął chłopak. – Ciągle jest noc. Myślałem, że jest już co najmniej południe. Obejrzał się za siebie. Schody prowadzące z powrotem do domu wydawały się brunetowi bardzo kuszące. Wychodzenie na powierzchnię w nocy było praktycznie równoznaczne z samobójstwem. Wtedy to aktywność potworów wzrastała kilkakrotnie. Poza tym widoczność była znacznie utrudniona, a chodzenie z zapaloną latarką nawet w budynku, oznaczało natychmiastowe ściągnięcie na kark całej hordy okropieństw matki natury. Powinien zawrócić i zaczekać. Tak podpowiadał mu rozsądek. Po raz kolejny sprawdził czy pod skafandrem ochronnym ma niewielki przedmiot, zawinięty w stary, pożółkły papier. Był na swoim miejscu. Zgasił latarkę. Rozsądek… Gdyby ludzie kierowali się rozsądkiem, nie potrzebowaliby jakichkolwiek schronów. *** Hej! Łap soundtrack do osłuchania:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5VyL0iBSD8 Księżyc. Zawsze wychodził w środku dnia. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz go widział. - Witaj, przyjacielu – rzucił Czkawka. – To miłe, że chociaż ty przetrwałeś. Nocne światło, odbijane przez jego wielkiego przyjaciela, oświetlało całą ulicę. Pełną wraków samochodów, jakiś śmieci i zgliszczy. Budynki posępnie wystawały resztkami z ziemi. Część z nich całkowicie się zawaliła, w części zachowały się chociaż fragmenty ścian. Stał tam tak przez chwilę. To wszystko mogło wyglądać pięknie. Kiedyś. Wyglądało. Gdzieś w oddali wspinał się w kierunku czarnego nieba las. Na jego skraju widać było spalone drzewa. Legenda jednak głosiła, że w jego środku nadal rosły zdrowe drzewa pełne liści. Ponoć niektóre z nich miały nawet owoce. Dwóch stalkerów, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia, próbowało to kiedyś sprawdzić. Jednak las był jak ludzie. Podobnie jak oni – nie wybaczał. Być może nadal gdzieś tam są, pomyślał, może właśnie tam odnaleźli spokój? Może tam trafimy po śmierci? Do tego pięknego lasu. W dzieciństwie uwielbiał po nim spacerować. Zabierał tam swoją przyjaciółkę. Drzewa zawsze kojarzyły mu się z niebieskimi oczami dziewczyny. Gdyby nie jej choroba… Może żyłaby w schronach do dziś? A może sama odebrałaby sobie życie? Chciałby kiedykolwiek móc się o tym przekonać. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Tylko cztery domy dalej. Bardzo blisko. Jego cel teoretycznie również nie leżał daleko od schronów. Niestety droga do niego stanowiła nie lada wyzwanie, nawet gdy szedł z grupką uzbrojonych stalkerów za dnia. On tymczasem był sam, w nocy. Ciemność. Znów jakiś hałas. Trzy domy. Za blisko. Szybko, ale bez gwałtownych ruchów przeszedł przez ulicę do sklepu obok. Wszedł do środka przez rozbitą szybę wystawy. Jakieś pudła. Puste. Schował się za nimi. Był kompletnie niewidoczny od strony ulicy, a dla niego wszystko było widoczne jak na widelcu. Idealnie. Ciemno. Wysilił wzrok. Zdawało mu się, że w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą sam stał, coś było. Próbował zidentyfikować kształt, ale bezskutecznie. Dwie nogi, lekki garb, długie łapy i… sierść? Postać, o ile to był człowiek, podniosła głowę. Czkawka jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak czerwonych oczu. Z oczodołów patrzyła na chłopaka przeszywająca, krwista czerwień. Kształt wyglądał trochę, jak przerośnięty wilczur. A może nawet jak mityczne wilkołaki? Stalker skrycie liczył na tę pierwszą wersję. W wieku pięciu lat zaczął bać się duchów, demonów i innych maszkar, które straszyły go z półek księgarni. Na pierwszym miejscu z niewiadomych przyczyn stały wilki, a co za tym idzie, wilkołaki. Ten uraz pozostał mu nawet do teraz. Czerwone oczy spojrzały w bok. Kształt zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. W ostatniej sekundzie zwierzę swym spojrzeniem posłało mu swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie. Ostatnia szansa, aby się wycofać, chłopczyku. Niestety ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Wyszedł z ukrycia. Drugiej szansy nie mógł dostać. *** Kiedyś do tego miejsca dochodziłby góra dziesięć minut. Niestety czasy się zmieniły. Co chwila musiał się chować, skradać lub oglądać za siebie. Teoretycznie przechodził tylko przez budynki, nigdy przez ulicę. Jednak pomimo tego, iż nie dojrzał żadnego potwora, te ciągle zdradzały swoją obecność gdzieś w pobliżu. Najczęściej w niebezpośredni, ale drastyczny sposób. Przykładem mogło być zmasakrowane ciało stalkera, które leżało pod mocno zakrwawioną ścianą. Trup był dosyć świeży, a to oznaczało, że w bloku nadal mieszkali jacyś lokatorzy. Jakoś jednak nie chciał się z nimi zapoznawać. Niestety, chłopak nie znalazł przy martwym koledze żadnej amunicji. Nic nie mogło się marnować. Drogę znał już na pamięć. Wystarczyło przejść przez jeszcze jedną piwnicę, następnie króciutki spacer po powierzchni na obrzeżach miasta i dotarłby do celu. Zszedł po schodach. Ponownie zapalił latarkę. Zawiniątko nadal miał przy sobie. Bez niego ta podróż nie miałaby praktycznie sensu. Drzwi do piwnicy otworzyły się z niemałym oporem. Oświetlił sobie ciemny korytarz, na którym znajdowało się kilka kanciap po bokach. Nienawidził tędy przechodzić. Niby krótki korytarzyk z jednym zakrętem, ale zawsze bał się, że coś na niego wyskoczy i zabije, zanim ten zdąży choćby wycelować w napastnika. W dalszym ciągu była to jednak bezpieczniejsza ścieżka. Alternatywę stanowiło przejście się środkiem ulicy i jeszcze większe narażanie życia. Zaczął powoli iść naprzód. Kałasznikow był cały czas wycelowany w miejsce, oświetlane przez latarkę. Nie zapominał także o oglądaniu się za siebie. Profilaktycznie. Zza zamkniętych drzwi nie dobiegały nawet szmery. Brunet zawsze jednak myślał, że w tych zamkniętych, małych pomieszczeniach ktoś, a raczej coś, czyha na jego nędzne życie. Zakręt. Połowa drogi. Trzymaj się, stary. Wychylił się zza rogu, uważnie oglądając dalszą część korytarza. Na końcu drzwi. Metalowe. Oby nadal dały się otworzyć, pomyślał. Dochodził już do drzwi. Nie było jednak czego się… Kroki. A raczej odgłosy przypominające snucie się po podłodze lub suficie. Gdzieś zza pleców. Ale to niemożliwe. Zamknął drzwi, tak jak zawsze. Zamknął, prawda? Gwałtownie się odwrócił, celując akaczem przed siebie. Oddychał bardzo szybko. Tętno szalało. O adrenalinie nie wspominając. Cierpliwie czekał, na wypadek gdyby mutant wychylił się mu wprost pod lufę. Przypomniał sobie, że powinien raczej korzystać z pistoletu, który miał tłumik. Chrzanić to, warknął w myślach. Sprawdził szybko, czy magazynek jest dobrze przymocowany. Znowu szurnięcie. Wcelował się ponownie. Jak się okazało, w pustą ścianę. - Fałszywy alarm – westchnął z ulgą. Zamarł. Z sufitu spadły pojedyncze krople. Krew. Bał się spojrzeć w górę. Stres pożerał go od środka. Wiedział jedno. To na pewno nie był człowiek. Odskoczył do tyłu. Nie zdążył jednak podnieść broni na wysokość ramion, a coś powaliło go na twardą posadzkę. Kałach był kilka kroków dalej, a więc bezużyteczny. Otworzył ślepia. Chciał chociaż wiedzieć, co go zabiło. Stwór przybliżył swą twarz. Powieki były zarośnięte szarą skórą. Nie było też uszu, czy oczu. Nie było nawet włosów. Jedynie usta. A w nich wielkie zęby, które rozszerzyły się w przerażającym uśmiechu. Na jego maskę kapnęły kolejne krople krwi. Zastępowała potworowi ślinę. Próbował przytrzymać mutanta. Oparł ręce na jego piersi, aby móc go odepchnąć, ale człekopodobny agresor powoli przybliżał swe wielkie zębiska do szyi chłopaka. - Przecież nie przyszedłem tu, żeby umrzeć – syknął sam do siebie, siłując się z potworem. – Mam jeszcze za dużo do zrobienia. Zebrał siły i odepchnął napastnika. Wymierzył mu następnie celne uderzenie w twarz, a przynajmniej tam, gdzie stwór tę twarz powinien mieć. Kupił sobie tym samym trochę czasu. Wystarczy w zupełności. Bez namysłu sięgnął po broń osobistą i bez celowania wystrzelił trzy kule. Dwie z nich rozerwały stworowi klatkę piersiową. Ten chciał ryknąć z bólu, ale Czkawka przestrzelił mu gardło. Z krtani wydobyło się tylko głośne charknięcie, któremu towarzyszyła masa krwi, wylewająca się z otworu gębowego. Potwór odskoczył do tyłu. Zaczął uciekać na swych czterech długich kończynach. Stalker był już jednak na nogach. Dwa wystrzały. Dwa trafienia. Mutant uderzył o kamienną podłogę. Czołgał się dalej, zostawiając za sobą obfity ślad posoki, zarówno z ran, jak i z ust. Podszedł pewnie do potwora, wyjmując nóż. Kopnął go w brzuch, przewracając tym samym na plecy. Wbił ostrze gdzieś w czoło. Stwór zaczął gwałtownie dygotać. Chłopak przejechał jeszcze nożem w dół, aż do zębów. Drgawki wreszcie ustały. Dla pewności dźgnął jeszcze kilka razy. Kiedy był już pewny, że został sam, oparł się plecami o ścianę. Złapać oddech. Przynajmniej tyle. Schował broń do kabury, a wielki nóż do pochwy. Wiedział, że omal nie zginął. I to tylko przez własne roztargnienie. Było blisko. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Podniósł kałasznikowa, który na szczęście nie był nawet trochę uszkodzony. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Przewiesił sobie karabin przez ramię i wziął się za otwieranie ciężkich drzwi. W pojedynkę było to strasznie trudne. Kiedy mu się udało, obrócił się, aby ostatni raz spojrzeć na truchło stwora. Dojrzał jedynie ogromną plamę krwi. Czerwony ślad jednak ciągnął się dalej, aż za zakręt. Stalker błyskawicznie przeszedł na drugą stronę i zamknął drzwi. Następnie przesunął stojącą obok komodę, blokując tym samym przejście. Nagle usłyszał silne uderzenie w blachę. Mutant próbował się przebić. Tym razem brunet był opanowany. Właśnie po to przesunął mebel. Aby być wreszcie bezpiecznym. *** Jego uszu dobiegł przyjemny szum wiatru. Stąpał spokojnie po sięgającej kolan trawie. Coraz bliżej. Potem może nawet ginąć. Podszedł pod wielkie drzewo. Nie był asem z biologii, ale zgadywał, że to był dąb. Było podniszczone, ale jednak przetrwało atomową apokalipsę. Nuklearna siła nie była wystarczająca, aby całkowicie pokonać naturę. Przejechał dłonią po korze. Czuł ją nawet przez rękawicę. Przyjrzał się uważniej. Napis wyryty scyzorykiem. Dawno temu. Cz + As, głosił napis. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Wyjął przedmiot , zawinięty w papier. Oby nie ucierpiało w tamtej walce, pomyślał z nadzieją. Wszystko jednak wydawało się być w porządku. Rozpakował ostrożnie. Ukucnął. Wykopał kawałek ziemi między korzeniami. Wziął doniczkę w dłonie i umiejscowił ją w dziurze. Przysypał ziemią. Uwielbiała róże. Szczególnie czerwone. Może i była wyhodowana sztucznie w schronach. Prawdopodobnie nie musiałaby minąć nawet doba, jak by zwiędła. Lecz sam gest przepełniał go euforią. - To dla ciebie – szepnął. – Bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Spojrzał w stronę Berk. Ze wzniesienia było widać panoramę całego miasta, skąpanego we wschodzącym słońcu. A w oddali morze. Piękny widok, nawet jeśli w wodzie czaiły się stworzenia jeszcze gorsze od tych z lądu. - Tak bardzo chciałbym się z tobą spotkać. Już. W tej chwili. Coś w nim pękło. Sięgnął rękoma w stronę maski. Jedno mocniejsze pociągnięcie. Kilka wdechów i byłoby po wszystkim. Położył dłonie na gumowej warstwie. Jedno pociągnięcie zakończyłoby to wszystko. Nie. Położył ręce z powrotem na ziemi. Ona by tego nie chciała. Nie w ten sposób. Musiał być cierpliwy. Musieli walczyć. Nie mógł tak po prostu stchórzyć. Ucieczka poprzez samobójstwo nie jest niczym chwalebnym. Siedział tam jeszcze przez chwilę. Oparty o dąb, podziwiał widoki. - Mam nadzieję, że ty też jakoś sobie radzisz tam na górze – mruknął. – Jeśli mój kumpel jest razem z tobą, to raczej się nie nudzisz. Zamilkł. Tylko na chwilę. - Niedługo znów przyjdę – powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi. Spojrzał na napis. - Do zobaczenia… Astrid. Obrócił się. Zauważył, że nie był sam. Jakoś go to nie zdziwiło. Czerwone ślepia patrzyły się na stalkera. Ich właściciel stał kilka metrów od Czkawki. Koledzy wilczura, stojącego na dwóch łapach, zapewne także byli w pobliżu. - Rozczaruję cię, przyjacielu – powiedział z uśmieszkiem, skrywanym pod maską. Wycelował w potwora. - Wracam do domu! Half-Life Zanim zapomnę! Tuż przed pierwszym shortem dodałem notkę odnoszącą się do spoilerów (a konkretniej do ich braku). ''' ''Lisiczko Zorua'', naturalnie dedyczek dla ciebie.' - Witaj w Black Mesa - powitał go głos dochodzący z głośników jadącego wagonika. Podszedł do okna. Jako iż był sam, mógł bez przeszkód chodzić po całym pojeździe, który właśnie wiózł go do laboratoriów. Spojrzał w dół. Nigdy nie miał lęku wysokości, ale będąc kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią… to jednak robi swoje. Na samym dole widział jedynie czerń. Cały kompleks musiał się ciągnąć tak głęboko w dół, że samo spadanie zajęło by mężczyźnie trochę czasu. Przed nim natomiast przewijały się kolejne sektory. Pozostali naukowcy, tacy jak on, spożywali jeszcze śniadanie lub rozmawiali przed całym dniem ciężkiej pracy w imię nauki. Dojrzał także przechadzających się strażników w kamizelkach kuloodpornych. Dbali oni o porządek. Posiadali nawet pistolety, ale nigdy nie wykorzystywali ich przeciwko niesfornym mądralom w białych fartuchach. Prędzej strzelali oni do nieudanych eksperymentów. To, co robili tutaj, nigdy nie mogło wyjść na świat zewnętrzny. Delikatnie mówiąc, Strefa 51 była przy Black Mesie placem zabaw. Z dzieciaczkami z kosmosu. Kobieta, której miły głos docierał do jego uszu z głośników, mówiła coś o bezpieczeństwie w pracy, zasadach, obowiązkach i tego typu rzeczach, które teoretycznie powinny go interesować. Pierwszy dzień w pracy. A on już spóźniony. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w podziwianiu cudów architektury, ale przede wszystkim techniki, które znajdowały się za oknem jadącego wagonika. W dzieciństwie uwielbiał malować roboty, szczególnie te wielkie, kroczące, czworonożne machiny sterowane przez pilota, siedzącego w środku. Miał na ich punkcie obsesję, po obejrzeniu Obcego. Druga część, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Nigdy niestety nie było mu dane spotkać się z takimi maszynami w rzeczywistości. Aż po dziś dzień. Nie napalał się oczywiście na ewentualną możliwość sterowania takim bydlakiem. Był bowiem doktorem fizyki teoretycznej i miał jeszcze drugą słabość - teleportację. To właśnie w tym kierunku kierował swoją przyszłość. Materiały Anomalne… jakoś tak nazywał się dział, na którym miał pracować. Nie miał ze sobą żadnej teczki. Miał tylko swój biały fartuch, no i okulary. Bez nich ani rusz. Usiadł z powrotem na siedzeniu. Zapatrzył się w wagon, przejeżdżający powoli obok. W środku wszyscy stali. Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni ze sobą rozmawiali. O czymś zabawnym, jak wywnioskował po ich rozbawionych minach. Dojrzał jeszcze jednego człowieka. Wyróżniał się. Szczególnie swym szarym garniturem i eleganckimi spodniami. Do tego szary krawat. No i teczka. Szara. Czarne włosy również idealnie pasowały do całości. Najbardziej jednak zaciekawił go wyraz twarzy tajemniczej osoby z pojazdu naprzeciwko. Taka obojętna, a z drugiej strony pewna siebie. Mężczyzna poprawił krawat, cały czas patrząc się na bruneta. Więcej naukowiec nie zobaczył, gdyż wagon wjechał w zaciemniony tunel. Po chwili dojrzał platformę. Jego przystanek. Wstał i spokojnie podszedł do drzwi. Następnie poczekał aż strażnik podejdzie z drugiej strony, aby mu otworzyć. - Czkawka Haddok, jak mniemam - powiedział ochroniarz, wstukując kod. - Miło pana poznać, doktorze. Jest pan chyba trochę spóźniony. - … - odparł milczeniem Czkawka. Jako dziecko był normalny, jeśli chodzi o kontakty międzyludzkie. Z wiekiem jednak zaczął się zamykać w sobie. Nie było to wywołane jakimikolwiek przykrymi doświadczeniami, czy złym wychowaniem. Po prostu nie czuł potrzeby rozmowy z kimkolwiek. Wolał pozostać z samym sobą. - Lepiej się pospiesz, doktorze - kontynuował strażnik, otwierając kolejnym kodem wielkie wrota. - Niektórzy z tamtych profesorków mogą być zdenerwowani lekką odskocznią od planu. - … - W każdym bądź razie, powodzenia w nowej pracy. '''Tak się jakoś złożyło, że będę dla was dostępny dopiero w niedzielę.' Bywa... *Koniec transmisji* *** - Uwaga! Bateria rozładowana! - zaskrzeczał z małego głośniczka sympatyczny, a jednocześnie elektroniczny głos jakiejś pani, która prawdopodobnie była tylko sztuczną inteligencją. Tylko programem. Jeszcze raz dotknął pomarańczowo-czarnego kombinezonu, który dopiero co automatycznie dopasował się do jego ciała. Na klatce piersiowej dumnie widniała lambda, symbol długości fali. Wziął do ręki instrukcję. Grube tomisko z co najmniej trzema setkami stron naukowego bełkotu. Jak znał życie, wszystko najprawdopodobniej było napisane drobniutkim maczkiem ze specjalną dedykacją dla okularników. Kombinezon HIV… Zaraz, co?! , pomyślał. Kombinezon HEV - głosił majestatyczny napis na okładce podręcznika - Obsługa i ogólne informacje. Uff… literówka, mruknął do siebie w myślach. Przejrzał na szybko kilka stron, a konkretniej je przewertował, po czym odłożył książkę na miejsce. Rzucając nią w kąt. Zajrzał jeszcze do szafki, z napisem HADDOCK. W środku znalazł dwie baterie. Bez namysłu z nich skorzystał. - Bateria naładowana w trzydziestu procentach! - skomentował jego czynność moduł głosowy. - … - odparł zawadiacko Czkawka. Zamknął drzwiczki szafki. Ponieważ nie pozostało mu w szatni nic do roboty, podreptał w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych na korytarz. Teoretycznie mógłby jeszcze zagadać do siwego naukowca, który wiązał obok buty jednocześnie narzekając na konieczność noszenia, wiernie cytując, tych śmiesznych krawatów. Na szybko rozważył wszelkie za i przeciw. Przeciw - nieśmiałość i po co? Za - brak. Otworzył drzwi. *** - Hej, Czkawka! Odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić, kto to był i czego chciał. I tak był już spóźniony, a tutaj ktoś jeszcze zawraca mu… - Jak tam pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy, kuzynku? - spytał Sączysmark, podając rękę naukowcowi. Czkawka odparł mu uśmiechem, co było odpowiedzią pozytywną. Jego kuzyn był w Black Mesie jedynie ochroniarzem, ale pracował tu już od jakiś dwóch lat. Przez ten czas widział się z rodziną góra trzy razy. Na zjazdach rodzinnych NIGDY nie wypowiadał się na temat swojej pracy. Niestety, służba państwu do czegoś zobowiązuje. - Jak zwykle mało rozmowny, co? - spytał rozbawiony brunet, po czym szybko spoważniał. - Lepiej idź. Jak znam twoją punktualność, jesteś już spóźniony. Czkawka uniósł jeszcze rękę w geście pożegnania, po czym udał się w stronę komory testowej C-33/a. - I pamiętaj, aby przyjść po eksperymencie do kantyny! Wciąż ci wiszę tamto piwko, które tak skutecznie ukryliśmy przed rodzinką! *** - W porządku, Haddock – powiedział naukowiec przez mikrofon. – Jak na razie ta maszyna działa sprawnie… chociaż… drobne odchylenia od normy… Czkawka tymczasem przyglądał się imponujących rozmiarów komorze testowej. Na środku wielkie urządzenie, z wirującymi częściami u góry. Trudno mu było opisać coś takiego. Bał się nawet myśleć, jaką mocą obecnie operują. Poczuł lekki stres. Wiedział, że od razu rzucają go na głęboką wodę. Jeden błąd i cała ta moc mogłaby rozwalić połowę Black Mesy. Do tego dochodziło sporo skutków ubocznych, przy których opad radioaktywny był co najwyżej niewinnym prysznicem. - Moc jest w sumie troszkę wyższa niż powinna być, - kontynuował mężczyzna zza szyby – ale to raczej nic takiego… trochę regulacji… Jeden fałszywy ruch i mogło się skończyć jak w Czarnobylu w 86’. Tam zawinili ludzie i ich głupota. Czyżby historia miała zatoczyć koło? Odpędził od siebie te myśli. - Dobra. Czkawka, podsyłamy obiekt testowy. Przygotuj się! Po chwili obok niego pojawił się wózek, z dwoma mechanicznymi ramionami przed sobą. Trzymał w nich zielony, sporych rozmiarów kryształ. Zamiast pięknych nazw typu kobalt, czy szafir, nadano mu wdzięczną nazwę OBIEKT TESTOWY. W Black Mesie nie było miejsca dla poetów. Byli zbędni. - Gdybyś był tak miły i pchnął wózek, bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczni – mruknął naukowiec. – W imię nauki, kolego doktorze! Czkawka spojrzał jeszcze raz na wielką maszynerię o jeszcze większej mocy. Zielona wiązka lasera, którą dojrzał wyglądała na bardzo silną, ale też niebezpiecznie niestabilną. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stanie przy kontakcie kryształu z laserem. - Spokojnie, moc mieści się w dopuszczalnej normie – uspokoił głos z głośnika. – Ledwo, ledwo, ale mieści. Pamiętaj, że jakby co, mogę zawsze wyłączyć moc. Poza tym administracja zdematerializuje nasze tyłki, jeśli nie przeprowadzimy tego eksperymentu. Wzruszył ramionami. W razie czego, miał swój ochronny kombinezon. Stanął za wózkiem. Złapał uchwyt i pchnął do przodu. Lekkie. Obiekt testowy zbliżał się ślamazarnie do celu. Mam złe przeczucia, pomyślał. Dwie sekundy. A może lepiej… Jedna sekunda. …nie… Niespodziewany błysk zielonego światła oślepił go na kilka chwil. - Chryste! – wrzasnął naukowiec. – Nie mogę nad tym zapanować. Czkawka! Zabieraj się stamtąd. Spróbuję otworzyć drzwi, abyś… Wiązka lasera uderzyła w szybę. Brunet usłyszał krzyk. Drzwi. Uciec. Szybko. Nieokiełznana energia uderzała wokół niego. Cudem nie został trafiony. Byle do drzwi. Już się otwierały. Uderzenie. Spróbował wstać. Gdyby nie HEV, byłby trupem, albo kupką popiołu. Drzwi się zacięły. Przewrócił się na bok. Laser strzelał we wszystkie strony, niszcząc całą komorę testową. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyły dziwne rozbłyski. Nagle na środku pomieszczenia zaczął się formować kształt. Wyglądał trochę jak zmaterializowana elipsa, a nawet czarna dziura, jakie widywał w dzieciństwie w filmach. Nieprzewidziane konsekwencje. Z całej listy nieszczęść, los wybrał najgorszą pozycję. Kaskada rezonansowa. *** Po odzyskaniu pełni świadomości, powitał go ból głowy. Uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Cała komora była zdemolowana. Prawdopodobnie niewiele brakowało do całkowitego zawalenia się pomieszczenia. Wizja sufitu lecącego mu na łeb nie wydawała się zbyt przyjemna. Wstał. Z trudem, ale wstał. W zaciętych drzwiach, otwierających się zazwyczaj automatycznie, powstała na szczęście luka. Wystarczająco dużo, aby się przecisnął. Uważając na przewody, z których leciały iskry, przedostał się na drugą stronę. Dalej korytarzem. Na podłodze leżało ciało człowieka w białym fartuchu. Zapewne naukowiec, który go wpuścił do komory. Zapewne, bo widział tylko nogi. Od pasa w górę mężczyzna był przygnieciony maszyną obliczeniową rozmiarów szafy. Spod aparatury naukowej sączyła się ślamazarnie krew. Brak jakichkolwiek oznak życia, czy nawet drgawek pośmiertnych. Podniósł natomiast leżącą pod nogami kartę. Przydała mu się przy następnych drzwiach. Pod ścianą dojrzał dwójkę naukowców. Co ciekawe, byli to jego starzy znajomi. - Czkawka? – spytał siedzący blondyn. – Widzę, że tylko cię przyjęli, a już nabroiłeś. Uśmiech długowłosego zupełnie nie pasował to jego zakrwawionej i mocno pogryzionej nogi. Siostra blondyna wstała z ziemi. - Wygląda na to, że nasz ukochany administrator nawalił z obliczeniami, – odparła – bo jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że schrzaniłeś coś przy tak wymagającym zadaniu, jak pchanie wózka. - Za duża moc i tyle – dodał jej brat bliźniak. - Prochu nie odkryłeś, Mieczyk. Powróciła wzrokiem na bruneta. - Wiesz, co się tutaj stało? - … Uśmiechnęła się na moment. - Nadal małomówny. Obawiam się, że przytrafiła nam się kaskada rezonansowa. Portal do innego wymiaru. - I w drugą stronę – mruknął Mieczyk. - Dziękuję za cenną uwagę, braciszku – odparła Szpadka. - Chędoż się, babo. - W każdym razie… zastanawia mnie dokąd ten portal prowadzi. To musi być jakiś zupełnie inny wymiar, czy coś w tym stylu. Podeszła z Czkawką do pobliskiej klatki, otoczonej dodatkowo pancernym szkłem. - A oto jego mieszkańcy – wskazała ręką. Drobny stwór miał cztery odnóża. Można było powiedzieć, że był to swego rodzaju pająk. Może troszkę większy i z ludzką skórą. I bez oczu. No i z zębiskami na miejscu brzucha. - Jeden zmaterializował się obok tej klatki. Wskoczył na głowę dla strażnika, który stał parę kroków dalej. Pokazała mu opartego plecami o ścianę strażnika. Nie ruszał się. Cała twarz była zasłonięta przez pajęczą poczwarę. Obcy poruszał się powoli na głowie nieszczęśnika. - Obawiam się, że typek nie jest martwy – powiedziała blondynka. – To coś najpewniej przejęło nad nim kontrolę. Na razie nawet nie drgnął. Ale spójrz na jego klatkę piersiową. Była otwarta. Przez rozdartą kamizelkę kuloodporną Czkawka dojrzał żebra i część wnętrzności. Spore zastrzeżenia miał też do rąk strażnika. Były przerośnięte, i wyglądały, jakby były obdarte ze skóry. Przypominały zwykłą zbitkę mięśni. Nie mógł też nie zauważyć brązowych pazurów, długich na dziesięć centymetrów, jeśli nie więcej. - Straszny widok. Jakiś inny stwór, który przebiegał, ugryzł mieczyka w nogę. Zaczęła mówić szeptem, aby brat jej nie słyszał. - Prawdopodobnie biedaka czeka amputacja. - Czkawka! – zawołał blondyn. Podszedł do siedzącego kolegi. - Jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, która będzie w stanie ogarnąć ten burdel, więc masz niepowtarzalną szansę zostać bohaterem, albo nawet legendą rozpadającej się Black Mesy. Nagle spoważniał. - Wyjdź na powierzchnię! Z centrum komunikacyjnego nadaj sygnał satelitarny. Po prostu znajdź na komputerze folder ,,Sygnał alarmowy”, czy coś takiego. Powiadomisz tym samym kogo trzeba. Może nawet zdążą nas uratować. Mężczyzna milczał. W jego języku oznaczało to zgodę. Wstał, aby ruszyć w drogę. - Zaczekaj – powiedziała Szpadka. Podniosła leżący obok przedmiot. - Weź. To ci się może przydać na wypadek niespodziewanego towarzystwa. Trzymała w rękach czerwony, stalowy łom. Lepsza taka broń, niż żadna. Kiwnął głową, dziękując tym samym za podarek. - To coś warknęło! – jęknął blondyn. Spojrzeli się na strażnika. Podniósł się z ziemi. Jego ruchy były niekontrolowane i nieludzkie. Jakby ktoś, a raczej coś nim sterowało. Pajęczak na głowie biedaka drgnął. Przejął kontrolę nad rdzeniem kręgowym ofiary, to było pewne. Człowiek zaczął niepewnie iść w ich kierunku. Pazury były wyprostowane, co odczytali jako pozycję gotowości do ataku. Naukowiec nie czekał na ruch przeciwnika. Podbiegł do strażnika i uderzył łomem z całej siły. Trafił w obcego, który zleciał z głowy. Odsłonił tym samym twarz niedoszłego żywiciela. Była strasznie pokrwawiona. Na całym obwodzie głowy znajdowały się bardzo wyraźne ślady od zębów stwora. Grymas na twarzy mężczyzny przypominał brunetowi twarze zombie, które kiedyś widział w jakimś horrorze, który oglądał w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Potem spanie sprawiało mu nie małe trudności. Odskoczył w bok, unikając uderzenia. Pazury potwora, bo to już raczej nie był człowiek, stanowiły spore zagrożenie. Naukowiec wykonał zamach. Łom przejechał po twarzy pół-żywego strażnika, powalając go na ziemię. Stanął na maszkarą w rozkroku. Uniósł broń nad głowę i wykorzystując siłę, jaką miał w ramionach, ponownie uderzył w twarz. Później jeszcze kilka razy, aż wreszcie miał pewność, że zagrożenie minęło. Spojrzał się na ciało obcego. Leżało bezruchu. Na wszelki wypadek potraktował go jednak kopniakiem. Blondynka kucnęła przy ciele potwora. Wyjęła pistolet z jego kabury. - Weź jeszcze to. Tobie przyda się bardziej niż nam. Uśmiechnął się, dziękując. Spojrzał jeszcze na Mieczyka, po czym ruszył dalszą częścią korytarza. - Kurczę, Czkawuś – rzucił blondyn na odchodne. - Z tym łomem możesz ratować świat. - Przymknij się, braciszku! - Tak czy siak powodzenia, stary! Chcecie jeszcze jednego krótkiego nexteła z HL, czy mam brać jakiś następny tytuł? Silent Hill Co prawda jakoś specjalnie Halloween nie obchodzę, ale klimatyczny shorcik jest zawsze lepszy niż brak shorcika. Jeszcze raz dedyczek dla ''xAngel4x'' Uwielbiał patrzeć jak jego dziewczyna słodko spała. Wróć! Od trzech dni żona. Marzyli o tym już od jakiś dwóch lat. Ona oczywiście upierała się, żeby pobrać się wcześniej, ale cierpliwość na pewno jej nie zaszkodziła. I teraz jechali odpocząć. Od pracy, od miejskiego wrzasku i innych nieprzyjemności. Jakie mam szczęście, pomyślał Czkawka ponownie spoglądając na śpiącą blondynkę. Gdyby jednak nie spała, to najpewniej prawiłaby mu kazanie, że powinien patrzeć na drogę, a nie podziwiać jej piękno. Gdyby to było takie łatwe. Szybko się opanował. Musiał się skupić. Jechali czwartą godzinę, a w dodatku było już ciemno. Światła samochodu rozświetlały pustą, ogarniętą ciemnością i samotnością drogę. Podobały mu się takie klimaty. Mógł się zrelaksować, trochę odprężyć. Mógłby, gdyby nie jechali drogą górską. Zgadywał, że za dnia rozciągały się stąd naprawdę piękne widoki. Jezioro, a nad nim miasto. To miasto. Cel ich podróży. Nigdy tutaj nie był. Astrid też nie, ale wybrała właśnie to miejsce. Coś tam, że związane z rodziną, czy tego typu rzeczy. Nawet mu nie przeszkadzała taka niewiedza. Wiedział bowiem, że będzie to idealne miejsce na miesiąc miodowy. Miał to dziwne przeczucie, że lepiej nie mogli wybrać. Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie. Siedząca na fotelu obok kobieta poprawiła koc. Była już jesień. Chłodno. To także mu nie przeszkadzało. Nie mógł się doczekać pierwszych śniegów. Zima miała dla niego niepowtarzalną atmosferę. Marzył mu się jakiś ciekawy wyjazd, na przykład do Skandynawii. Dwójka pasażerów. A może i trójka, pomyślał z uśmiechem. Tyle planów, tyle możliwości. A w centrum tego wszystkiego ona. Ona, która teraz smacznie sobie spała, przykryta kocem i ciesząca się podświadomie towarzystwem ogrzewania na przednich siedzeniach. Był bardzo ciekaw jakie mogła mieć sny. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Odrobinę sprośny. Czyli bardzo duża szansa, że to właśnie on był głównym bohaterem tego cudnego wytworu wyobraźni. Drugim była ona. A co się tam działo… zawsze powtarzał, że im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej śpisz. Westchnął cicho. Na dłuższą metę droga była monotonna. Okropnie monotonna, poprawił siebie w myślach. Walczył zaciekle, aby nie ziewać. Ani jednego, małego ziewnięcia. Pocieszał się myślą, że już najpewniej niedaleko. Tak mu się zdawało, bo jak miał cokolwiek dojrzeć w tej ciemnicy? Gdyby nie światła, władowałby się jak nic w przepaść. Albo wpadliby do jeziora, albo wlecieli na jakiś budynek. A może trzasnęliby w drzewo? Skarcił siebie za dopuszczanie do głowy takich dziwnych myśli. Zauważył mignięcie w lusterku. Światła. A więc jednak ta droga nie była zaraz taka samotna i pusta. Motocyklista był szybszy, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy wyprzedził bruneta. Czkawka wywnioskował po ubiorze, że był to policjant. Konkretniej policjantka. Spod kasku, zasłaniającego oczy, wystawały blond włosy. Jak u Astrid, ale zamiast zwinięte w warkocz, te swobodnie latały wokół ramion i szyi. Po chwili dołączył do niej drugi motor. Ponieważ nie widział nigdy motocykla, który sam by sobą kierował, na tym również był człowiek. Identycznie ubrany. Także długie, blond włosy, wystające spod kasku. To jednak był facet. Coś Czkawce mówiło, że byli rodzeństwem. Pojechali przed siebie, znikając mu z oczu tak nagle jak się pojawili. Wzruszyłby co najwyżej ramionami, gdyby nie fakt, że ci idioci zbudzili jego żonę. - Co to było? – spytała zaspana kobieta, przecierając oczy. - Nic, nic. Dwójka policjantów na motorach. - Dostałeś mandat? Zaśmiał się. - Co ty! Po prostu sobie przejeżdżali – odparł. Ułożyła się wygodnie, przewracając się na drugi bok. - Może już wystarczy, śpiochu? – spytał pobłażliwie. – Zaraz będziemy na mi… Spojrzał gwałtownie na pobocze. Motocykl leżał rozbity na znaku drogowym. Trochę krwi na siedzeniu, i obok pojazdu. Kilka kroków dalej drugi, chyba tego faceta. Ale gdzie byli kierowcy? Spojrzał na drogę. Jakby sytuacja była jeszcze za mało podejrzana, znikąd pojawiła się mgła. Okropnie wręcz gęsta, przez którą nie było praktycznie nic widać, nawet pomimo świateł. Jego widoczność ograniczała się do kilku metrów góra. - Astrid – szepnął. – Dzieje się tu coś dziwnego. Popatrzył na siedzącą obok żonę. Leżała cały czas w tej samej pozycji. Niemożliwe, żeby usnęła tak szybko. Potrząsnął jej ramię. A jeśli nie spała? - Astrid? Nie odpowiadała. - Astrid, obudź się! – krzyknął. Zupełnie zapomniał o drodze. Gdy tylko powrócił na nią wzrokiem, źrenice gwałtownie mu się rozszerzyły. Z całych sił przydepnął hamulec. Wiedział, że nie starczy czasu. Że uderzy. Dziewczynka. Może z siedem lat. W białej sukience. Czarne włosy. Zasłoniła oczy rękoma przed silnym światłem lamp samochodu. Odruchowo skierował kierownicę w bok. Miał nadzieję, że barierki wytrzymają. Niestety tym razem nie spełniły swego zadania. Blondynka nadal spała. Jakby była w stanie śmierci klinicznej, a nie snu. Nie miał pewności, czy ona w ogóle oddychała. Wiedział, że za moment będzie mu bez różnicy, czy umarła przed, czy po wypadku. Jego wina. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Uderzenie było spodziewane, co nie oznacza, że bezbolesne. Nie wiedział nawet, w co uderzyli. Na pewno nie wylądowali w jeziorze, ani nie uderzyli w drzewo. A zatem pozostawało miasto. Najgorzej było w okolicach żeber. Panicznie łapał oddech. Walczył. Naprawdę walczył. Niestety poległ. Głowa sama opadła mu na oparcie fotela. W sumie czuł się trochę jakby zasypiał. To umieranie to już? Korzystając z pozostałych ochłapów świadomości, sięgnął jeszcze ręką w jej kierunku. Może chociaż ona miała trochę szczęścia. Zanim stracił przytomność, stwierdził z przerażeniem, że Astrid tu nie było. *** Umarł. To było pewne, przecież nie mógłby przeżyć takiego wypadku. Choć było już po wszystkim, bał się. Gdyby Astrid odeszła z nim, po prostu zapomnieliby o całej sprawie i, pomimo iż brzmiało to paradoksalnie, żyliby dalej. Gdzieś tam, na górze, czekało przecież wieczne życie. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy i jeszcze dalej… Problem był taki, że przecież jego żona gdzieś zniknęła. Pamiętał ten strach. Jego ukochana nie była przy nim i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. No trudno, pomyślał, przynajmniej zobaczę to niebo. Tylko… w niebie nie powinno być miejsca na… ból głowy. *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAEqmp1yfpM Złapał się za głowę. Szalała. Był to ten nieznośny typ bólu, który wwiercał się irytująco w głąb, na który nawet faszerowanie się lekami nie pomagało. Przysłonił ręką oczy, gdyż światło trochę go oślepiło. A więc już ranek. Spojrzał w bok. Na bocznym siedzeniu była jedynie pustka. Pasy odpięte, a drzwi uchylone. Gdzie była jego żona? I czy nic jej nie jest? Odpiął się z pasów, nawet nie przeglądając się w lusterku. Jeśli miał rozbitą głowę, czy coś w tym stylu, to zawsze mógł się tym martwić później. Najpierw priorytety. Postawił pierwsze, chwiejne kroki na ulicy miasteczka. Żebra na szczęście trochę się uspokoiły. Pierwsze, co zwróciło jego uwagę, to wszechobecna mgła. Tak gęsta, że widział jedynie do kilku, może kilkunastu kroków przed siebie. Szybko skojarzył, że przecież pojawiła się ona na chwilę przed wypadkiem. Obejrzał się za siebie. Samochód, który wleciał w barierkę, był w opłakanym stanie. Ale to potem. Druga rzecz, to śnieg. Na asfaltowej powierzchni nie było białego puchu, ale z nieba spadały pojedyncze drobinki. Kilka kapnęło mu na głowę. Zastanawiał się skąd śnieg wczesną jesienią. Przyjrzał się temu bliżej. A może to był jednak pył? Trochę było mu zimno, pomimo skórzanej kurtki, którą miał nałożoną. Mimowolnie przypomniała mu się jego mama. Kiedyś zawsze kojarzyła mu się z ciepłem i matczyną miłością. Nie odwiedzał jej od dwóch lat. Zwariowała na starość. Nie potrafiła go rozpoznać. Kilkakrotnie wchodząc do jej domu, został uznany za złodzieja. Stała się dla niego złą matką, więc on stał się dla niej złym synem. To co jednak najbardziej go zaniepokoiło, to cisza. Nawet jeśli był to poranek, to i tak powinien usłyszeć przejeżdżające gdzieś w oddali auto, budzącego się z porannym kacem pijaka, czy choćby ciche kroki jakiegoś przechodnia. Ale Silent Hill powitało go jedynie kompletną ciszą. Tajemnicze miasto duchów. Przeszedł kilkanaście metrów. Dojrzał przystanki, na których nikt nie czekał. Samochody zaparkowane na krawężnikach, których nikt od dawna nie używał. Na pocztówkach wyglądało lepiej, pomyślał z ironią. Nagle dojrzał przed sobą jakąś postać. Ubrana dosyć prosto. Kobieta. Blond włosy spięte w warkocz, spoczywający na plecach. Nie widział niestety jej twarzy. Była odwrócona. A mimo to znał ją doskonale. - Astrid - szepnął. - Czy to jest Astrid? Nagle blondynka zaczęła biec przed siebie, tonąc we mgle. - Astrid, zaczekaj! - krzyknął mężczyzna. - Zatrzymaj się! Bez namysłu pobiegł za nią. Kobieta zdawała się go kompletnie ignorować. Pędziła przed siebie, jakby była w jakimś amoku. Jakby coś ją do siebie przyzywało. Co chwila pojawiała się, i znikała w gęstej mgle. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Odgłosy jego kroków roznosiły się po całej okolicy. Ona tymczasem sprawiała wrażenie, jakby cichutko sunęła po powierzchni ulicy. - Dokąd biegniesz?! Zatrzymaj się, Astrid! Zniknęła we mgle po raz kolejny. Pozostał jedynie z opuszczonymi domami, które mijał. Wszystkie były do siebie łudząco podobne. Co tu się dzieje? Zauważył jeszcze, jak jego żona wbiega do jakiejś bocznej uliczki. Zdyszany podbiegł do tego miejsca, i skręcił w kierunku, w którym pobiegła Astrid. Co tu się dzieje? Pył leniwie opadał na asfalt. Przedzierając się przez mgłę, Czkawka mijał jakieś stare, opuszczone garaże. Tylko gdzie byli ludzie? Czemu nikogo tu nie było? Może powinien wołać o pomoc? Pytania mnożyły się w jego głowie całkowicie nieadekwatnie do uzyskiwanych odpowiedzi. Usłyszał dźwięk przesuwania metalu. Głośne skrzypienie, jakby ktoś otwierał starą, zardzewiałą furtkę. Gdzieś na końcu tej uliczki. Podbiegł jeszcze kawałek. Zauważył wysoki płot. Czyli musiała skręcić. Obok, zaraz za starym garażem, dojrzał metalowe drzwiczki, prowadzące do dalszej części uliczki. Były zamknięte. Pchnął je z całej siły. Z oporem ustąpiły dopiero po chwili. Zerknął jeszcze na tabliczkę, która była przyczepiona do furtki. UWAGA! ZŁY PIES! Standard. Nie miał czasu na przemyślenia. Astrid musiała pobiec tędy. Nie miała żadnej innej drogi. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego tak biegła, a raczej, czemu przed nim uciekała. Podbiegł dalej. Usłyszał pod podeszwą buta bardzo dziwny dźwięk. Rozdeptał chyba coś miękkiego, i najpewniej obślizgłego. Spojrzał w dół. Pod nim leżało coś czerwonego. Dużo czerwieni. Przyjrzał się temu bliżej. Dojrzał także coś różowego, co przypominało mu jelita, albo jakiś inny organ. Po chwili zrozumiał. Pod jego stopami leżał wypatroszony pies. Skoro on był groźny… to co go zabiło? *** Gwałtownie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Gdzie był? Co się stało? *** http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=M5b7jmZoU7I#Silent_Hill_-_Cafe_Rest_Theme - Wszystko w porządku? Nie kojarzył tego głosu. Nigdy go nie słyszał. A jednak ten męski, cichy ton przywitał go zaraz po przebudzeniu. Co się stało? - Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał Czkawka, zdejmując nogi z kanapy, na której leżał. - W kawiarni. Coraz lepiej, mruknął do siebie w myślach. W ciągu jednego dnia przytrafiło mu się tyle dziwnych rzeczy, że już praktycznie nic nie było go w stanie zaskoczyć. Siedział sobie w ciepłej, przytulnej kawiarence, choć jeszcze przed sekundą biegł za uciekającą przed nim żoną. Spojrzał przez okno. Nadal był w tym mieście. Wywnioskował to po martwej, pustej ulicy i po pogodzie. - Jak się tutaj znalazłem? - zadał kolejne pytanie brunet. Popatrzył się po raz pierwszy na swego rozmówcę. Mężczyzna był niższy od niego. Braki wzrostowe nadrabiał jednak wagą. Mocno nadrabiał. Blond włosy tajemniczej persony prawdopodobnie zapomniały co to takiego grzebień. Czkawka nigdy nie był entuzjastą mody i nie przeszkadzało mu zbytnio, gdy ktoś ubierał się byle jak. Ale stare, podniszczone ubranie blondyna… to był najprawdziwszy ewenement. - Nie pamiętam - mruknął właściciel kafejki. To sobie porozmawiałem, pomyślał Czkawka. Zmienił temat. - Widziałeś może pewną kobietę? Długie blond włosy. 27 lat. Mężczyzna pokiwał przecząco głową. Ostatnia nadzieja prysła. Zapatrzył się w podłogę. Myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie znał tego miasta. Astrid mogła być wszędzie. A jeśli coś jej się stało? Nie zniósł by tego gdyby coś się jej stało. A podświadomość mówiła mu, że w tym momencie mogła nawet nie żyć. - Kim ona jest? - Moją żoną. - Przykro mi. Podniósł się momentalnie z miejsca. - A ty tak właściwie kim jesteś? - spytał brunet. Mężczyzna wstał z obracanego krzesełka, które stało przy ladzie. Podszedł bliżej, lekko się przy tym garbiąc. Wyciągnął ślamazarnie rękę. - Śledzik Ingerman. Miło mi. Jego głos był kompletnie nie z tego świata. Senny, a jednocześnie bardzo świadomy. Po prostu dziwny. - Czkawka Haddock. Co tu się tak właściwie dzieje? Ingerman uniósł brew. - Co masz na myśli? Nie wytrzymał. Nie potrafił. - Jadąc spokojnie do tego dziwnego miasta, nagle wypadłem z drogi przez małą dziewczynkę! - odparł podniesionym głosem. - Mało tego, po drodze widziałem dwóch motocyklistów którzy te… Zamarł. W kącie dostrzegł leżące dwa przedmioty. Dwa kaski. Nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo one należały. Były mocno uszkodzone, bez wątpienia uchroniły właścicieli od jakiegoś poważnego wypadku. Dostrzegł jednak drobne ślady krwi na szybkach, osłaniających oczy. Co one tu… - I co dalej? - spytał sennym głosem gospodarz. Nie zauważył zdziwienia Czkawki, gdy ten dojrzał leżące w kącie kaski. Może to i lepiej. - Kiedy się ocknąłem, zauważyłem że mojej żony nie ma w samochodzie. A kiedy wysiadłem, dojrzałem ją na ulicy. W ogóle czemu to miasto jest takie… puste?! - Niektóre miasta takie są. Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?!, pomyślał brunet. - Tak czy siak, zacząłem za nią biec. Uciekała ode mnie. To wszystko było takie dziwne. A potem… - A potem? - Potem wszedłem do jakiejś alejki. Na te słowa Śledzik wyraźnie się ożywił. Zaczął słuchać z zainteresowaniem. Takie dziwne… - Wokoło były tylko stare ściany i jakieś rury - kontynuował Czkawka. - Szedłem dalej, mając nadzieję, że Astrid gdzieś tam jest. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo ciemno. Usłyszałem syreny alarmowe. Nie mam bladego pojęcia skąd one się wzięły, ale miałem przeczucie, że zwiastują coś niedobrego. Blondyn stał niewzruszony. Tak, jakby w tych stronach to, o czym opowiadał, było normalne. - Potem było już tylko gorzej. Głowa strasznie mnie bolała, a syreny były coraz głośniejsze, i głośniejsze. Na dodatek widziałem jakieś dziwne rzeczy, jak rozbity wózek inwalidzki, czy poplamione krwią łóżko szpitalne. Nadal stał niewzruszony. - Pamiętasz co było potem? - Nie. W rzeczywistości wszystko pamiętał. Nie chciał pamiętać. - A potem obudziłem się tutaj. Śledzik pokiwał głową. - Interesujące. Nagle skierował się do wyjścia. - Zaraz! Dokąd idziesz?! - spytał zdziwiony Czkawka. - Na spacer - mruknął blondyn. Wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Haddock został sam. Znowu. Nie wiedział co się tu dzieje, ani gdzie jest jego żona. Wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Podszedł do kasków. Były w fatalnym stanie. Gdyby chociaż znalazł tę dwójkę, może mógłby liczyć na jakąkolwiek pomoc, albo chociaż na wyjaśnienia. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział gdzie szukać. Kątem oka zauważył coś czarnego wystającego spod lady. Wyciągnął tajemniczy przedmiot. Pistolet z pełnym magazynkiem. Obok leżały jeszcze dwa. Bez namysłu wziął to ze sobą. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Obok zauważył mapę. Silent Hill na kawałku papieru. Nie znał tego miasta, ale doskonale znał sztukę odczytywania map. Powędrował palcem do miejsca, w którym najprawdopodobniej się rozbił. Gdzieś tu… doskonale! Teraz w kierunku, w którym biegł. Zakręt. Garaże. Znalazł. Obok miejsca zwanego alejką, narysowane były czerwonym markerem trzy wykrzykniki. Oprócz tego, napis: NIE WCHODZIĆ POD ŻADNYM POZOREM! Spojrzał na broń, którą trzymał w ręce. Tym razem był przygotowany. Schował mapę do kieszeni kurtki. Latarka? Też się przyda. Wyszedł zza lady. Podszedł jeszcze do stolika. Leżało na nim coś prostokątnego. Kolor czerwony. To było chyba małe, przenośne radio. Chyba, bo nie działało. Zatem bezużyteczne. Mogę już ruszać, pomyślał. Podszedł do drzwi. Muzyka stop! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-k0ek-mgNo Obrócił się. Ten dziwny hałas dobiegał od strony stolika, przy którym przed chwilą stał. - Hm? Radio? Co jest nie tak z tym radiem? Podszedł bliżej. Jeszcze przed chwilą wyglądało na zepsute. Nie wiedział, co ten dziwny dźwięk tak naprawdę oznacza. A gdy zrozumiał, było już za późno. Starcraft Po raz kolejny dedykacja dla xAngel4x... Aniołku, ty daj się wykazać innym :D Szatyn. Zielone oczy. Mogłaby rzec, że była to bardzo romantyczna chwila i miejsce. Mogłaby, gdyby nie truchło leżące pod jej stopami. Twarz mężczyzny była ledwie widoczna. Zasłaniała ją szklana część hełmu. Wiedziała, że był to raczej drobny chłopaczek, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek. Nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia pod ogromną pokrywą niebieskiego pancerza. Podszedł do niej. Przyklęknął, odkładając broń na bok. Podał jej rękę. Nawet wśród bitewnej zawieruchy, ochlapana czerwoną posoką, mogła liczyć na tego dżentelmena. Przytuliła się do niego. Ich potężne pancerze w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzały. - Jesteś cała? - spytał z troską. Wzruszyła ramionami. Bywało gorzej. - Ruszajmy dalej - rzekł. - Potrzebują nas na polu walki. Kiwnęła głową. Podniosła swoją broń. Wbiegli na pagórek. Ich oczom ukazała się rozległa powierzchnia czerwonej planety, której piękno odrobinę nadwyrężała bitwa, dopiero wchodząca w najgorętszą fazę. Pozostali właśnie szykowali się do kontrofensywy. Grzechem byłoby ich nie wspomóc. - Ruszajmy. - Jestem tuż za tobą. Biegli. Drobne grudki skalne tryskały im spod ich ciężkich butów. Zdążyć do swoich. Zdążyć, zanim wymieszają się z armią tych stworów, a wtedy będzie już tylko strzelanie do wszystkiego, co się rusza i nie wygląda jak człowiek. Szybciej, pomyślała, szybciej! Byli już niedaleko swojego oddziału. Rozpoznała swych przyjaciół po znakach na pancerzach. Tamci także zauważyli biegnącą parę. Tym większy był ich szok, gdy coś powaliło mężczyznę na ziemię. Gdy tylko upadł, został przygnieciony długą, szponowatą kończyną, tak aby nie mógł wstać. Potwór wyglądał jak przerośnięty robal, który jakimś cudem przyjmuję pozycję stojącą. W przeciwieństwie do niewinnych ziemskich gąsieniczek, miał pokaźnych rozmiarów kolekcję zębów, obślizgły, ale wytrzymały chitynowy pancerz i paskudne uczucia, bijące z oczu. Oddział bez namysłu zaczął biec w ich kierunku ratować swego dowódcę. Ona natomiast władowała cały magazynek w nowego gościa. Jedynie pojedyncze pociski przebijały się przez grubą warstwę pancerza stwora, ale po chwili kilka się ich zebrało. Dołączyli też pozostali. Po otrzymaniu zbyt wielu ran, stwór wreszcie wyzionął ducha. Odetchnęła z ulgą. - Przysługa za przysługę, Czkawka - zaśmiała się. - Ty ratujesz mnie, a ja ciebie, nie? Spodziewała się jakiejś ciekawej ciętej riposty, jak to zwykle w takich rozmówkach z dowódcą. Niestety, jedyną rzeczą, jaką słyszała, były niedalekie odgłosy walk. Podeszła bliżej. Kopnęła ciało obcego z obrzydzeniem, chcąc odepchnąć go na bok. Truchło o dziwo nie ustąpiło. Popchnęła zatem z całej siły. Jedna z kończyn poczwary leżała martwo na ziemi. Druga przebijała pancerz szatyna, prosto na klatce piersiowej. Szyba jego hełmu była uszkodzona. Nie było widać twarzy. Było natomiast widać krew, która ślamazarnie sączyła się z rany. - Czkawka? *** Zimny pot, oblewający ciało. Tylko sen. Dzięki Bogu, tylko zwykły koszmar. *** Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Oddychała wolniej niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Uspokoiła się. Już po wszystkim. Po krzyku. Drobna mara nocna, jaką był zły sen. Nic ponad to. Przejechała palcami po zaspanej twarzy. Była zmęczona. W jej przypadku osiem i pół godziny snu to poniżej minimalnej normy. Najchętniej położyłaby się z powrotem, przykryła ciepłym kocem, ułożyła głowę na miękkiej poduszce i uciekła do krainy snów. Z dala od szarej rzeczywistości świa… a raczej czarnej rzeczywistości kosmosu. Przez chwilę przeszło jej przez głowę, czy nie pójść by do Czkawki. Zawsze mogła spać u niego. Wiedziała jednak doskonale, że będąc sam na sam ze swym chłopakiem w jego pokoju raczej nie marnowaliby czasu na spanie. A poza tym ich dowódca najprawdopodobniej był już na nogach. Westchnęła. Cieplutkie łóżko było takie kuszące. Po namyśle wstała. Służba nie drużba. *** Drzwi same się otwarły na oścież, gdy tylko podeszła na odległość półtora metra. Kiedy pierwszy raz przechodziła się korytarzami tej latającej między gwiazdami fortecy, czuła się jakby wszystkie jej marzenia z dzieciństwa spełniły się w ciągu kilku chwil. Teraz była to już tylko rutyna. Weszła to pomieszczenia. Naprzeciwko niej wielka szyba, za którą w oddali było widać jakąś planetę. Zapewne ich aktualny cel. Nie miała pewności. W ich oddziale zajmował się tym pewien przystojny szatyn o zielonych oczach. A skoro już o owym pięknisiu mowa… Postawiła pierwsze ciche kroki. Zerknęła na grubszego faceta, siedzącego obok. Czytał jakąś książkę, jak to on. On także zerknął na nią, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. Położyła palec na swych ustach. Śledzik natychmiastowo zrozumiał aluzję. Powrócił do swej lektury, zapominając o Bożym świecie. Przemknęła między różnej maści elektroniką jak cień. Trochę jak czarne małe koty, które tak bardzo ją intrygowały za dzieciaka. Dostrzegła swój obiekt pożądania. Nie wychodząc ze swej roli kontynuowała wolny, ale bezszelestny marsz. Była coraz bliżej. Jeszcze kilka kroków. Tym razem go zaskoczy. Trzy kroki. W sumie mogłaby już skoczyć i zarzucić mu ręce za szyję. Dwa kroki. Spojrzała się za siebie, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzać. Ich masywny kolega gdzieś się ulotnił. Cudownie. Powróciła wzrokiem na plecy swego ukochanego. Zdziwiło ją nieco, że zamiast tego, widziała teraz jego twarz. Znowu ten tryumfalny uśmieszek, pomyślała, przysięgam że kiedyś go za to ukatrupię. - Muszę przyznać, że skradasz się coraz lepiej, kochanie - mruknął z rozbawieniem. - Kiedy mnie usłyszałeś? - Piętnaście kroków. Zdradził cię twój oddech. Uderzyła go w ramię. Lekko. Taki zwyczaj. - Nie moja wina, że masz taki dobry słuch - odparła, udając obrażoną. Na to Czkawka zareagował śmiechem. Nacieszył się jeszcze chwilę widokiem rzekomo obrażonej Astrid. Wreszcie przyciągnął ją do siebie, kładąc ręce na jej talii. Z początku protestowała. No bo jak to tak? Ona strzela fochy, a ten tak po prostu sobie… Wszelki opór został zdławiony skromnym, ale słodkim i pełnym uczucia pocałunkiem, jaki chłopak złożył na jej ustach. Zarzuciła ręce za jego szyję. Trwali tak chwilę. Byli sami, więc dlaczego nie? - Pięknie dziś wyglądasz - szepnął. Spojrzała na niego spode łba. Oj! Niedobrze! Wpadł w pułapkę! - Jak zwykle z resztą - dodał. Nawet w unikaniu kłótni był mistrzem. Urodzony przywódca. - Czkawka. - Mhm? Odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła. On już wiedział na jakie tory zejdzie ta rozmowa. - A może zrobimy sobie dzień wolnego? - Skarbie, mamy przecież sporo pra… - Moglibyśmy miło i przyjemnie spędzić czas - przerwała mu bezpardonowo. - W twojej kabinie na przykład. - I co byśmy robili? - spytał ironicznie, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź. Wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami. - No wiesz… to zależałoby od ciebie, skarbie. W ostatnim momencie zorientował się, że rączki blondynki już dawno opuściły bezpieczną strefę jego szyi. Zaczęły zjeżdżać po plecach wywołując u niego lekkie, ale przyjemne ciarki. Zjeżdżały, zjeżdżały. Prosto w kierunku miękkiego, jędrnego… - Kochanie! - odparł stanowczo, łapiąc ją za ręce. Zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie. Nie wyobrażała sobie choćby dnia bez tego cud faceta. Nawet jeśli ich relacje bywały dość specyficzne, zdaniem innych. Dla niej ich związek był idealny. Jej partner podzielał tę opinię. - Ekhem, ekhem… Spojrzała do tyłu. On natomiast wyjrzał zza ramienia dziewczyny, na którym aktualnie spoczywał jej warkocz. Bliźniaki. Przyszły. Idealne wyczucie czasu, nie ma co. *** Przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich członkach swego oddziału. Astrid bawiła się scyzorykiem, wyraźnie się nudząc. Bliźniaki naturalnie kłóciły się, Bóg wie, o co. Śledzik siedział wygodnie w fotelu, pogrążony w lekturze. Sączysmark natomiast z niemałym trudem starał się usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Lecieli bezczynnie przez niekończące się bezdroża kosmosu ponad miesiąc. To naturalne, że taki człowiek, jak on, niecierpliwi się niemiłosiernie w takich sytuacjach. Na szczęście już za niecałe trzy godziny mieli postawić pierwsze, niepewne kroki na tajemniczej planecie. Szatyn stał, oparty ramionami o blat stołu, nad ekranem z milionem różnych liczb, współrzędnych, wykresów i innych szczególików tylko dla przywódców. Jego wzrok przykuła mrugająca, czerwona ikonka w prawym górnym rogu ekranu. Symbol przedstawiał słuchawkę telefonu. - Mamy transmisję! - powiedział do swych przyjaciół. Przed ich oczami ukazał się rozmyty, niebieskawy obraz hologramu. Po chwili obraz stał się na tyle ostry, że ujrzeli stojącego mężczyznę w mundurze, na którym można było dostrzec także kilkanaście odznaczeń, jeśli nie więcej. Oddział wstał, salutując. Mężczyzna także zasalutował. - Usiądźcie, proszę - polecił. - Widzę, że jesteście tu wszyscy. Doskonale. Czy Czkawka powiedział wam, po co właściwie lecicie na tę planetę? Wszyscy popatrzyli się na dowódcę. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że nie pytali. - Szczerze powiedziawszy, sam chciałbym wiedzieć, panie generale. - Może zabrzmieć to dosyć absurdalnie, ale macie od podstaw zbudować tam bazę, aby nasze jednostki miały tam później przyczółek. - Zaraz, - wtrącił się Mieczyk - lecimy tam tylko my?! - Nie, oczywiście że nie! - odparł mężczyzna. - Oprócz robotników, będzie z wami kilku żołnierzy. Tym razem do rozmowy włączył się Sączysmark. - Od razu zaznaczam, nie mam nic przeciwko tej misji. Siedzenie bezczynnie na tyłku przez pięć tygodni obrzydło mi już na samym początku. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, podobnie jak pewnie moi towarzysze, co jest takiego w tej planecie, że… - Przypuszczamy, że znajdują się tam spore ilości potrzebnych nam zasobów - przerwał generał. - Niestety, wysyłamy ograniczoną załogę, na wypadek obecności nieprzyjaznych form życia. Astrid spojrzała się na hologram spode łba. - Czyli krótko mówiąc, w razie czego mamy być przynętą, tak?! - spytała. - Jeśli sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli, oczywiście wkroczymy. Tymczasowo wolimy nie ryzykować. Mężczyzna popatrzył się na członków oddziału. Wszyscy wyglądali na, co najmniej, niezbyt zadowolonych na wieść, że mają iść w pierwszej linii, być może jako straceńcy. Wszyscy, oprócz Czkawki. Był przyzwyczajony. - Uwierzcie mi, próbowałem namówić pozostałych przywódców, że trzeba wysłać więcej ludzi. Niestety, nie udało mi się. Wypuścił głośno powietrze. - To wszystko, teraz idźcie i odpocznijcie. Musicie być wypoczęci. Wstali. Ponownie zasalutowali. - Powodzenia! - dodał jeszcze generał, zanim żołnierze, odeszli do swych pokoi. Jedyną osobą, która została w pomieszczeniu, był Haddock. Wgapiał się w ekran komputera, pogrążony w swych myślach. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ludzie muszą oszczędzać nawet na ludzkim życiu. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę, abyście tak ryzykowali. Podniósł głowę. Zapomniał wyłączyć przekazu i transmisja nadal trwała. - Wiem doskonale - wzruszył ramionami Czkawka. - Ale cóż, takie już jest życie wojowników, nie? Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, słysząc u chłopaka takie filozofie życiowe. - Uważaj na siebie… synu. Połączenie utracone. Brunet siedział jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu. Wstał dopiero po kilku sekundach, podchodząc do szafki. Nie lubił tego typu ciszy. Włączył radio, chcąc ukoić swe uszy jakąś dobrą, ziemską muzyką. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to przestawił częstotliwość na swą ulubioną, i jak często mówił, jedyną słuszną stację radiową, grającą starą, ale za to jakże miodną muzykę. Ciekawe ile nam zapłacą za tę operację, pomyślał. Kiedy dobiegły go pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Urządzenie w magiczny sposób musiało wyczuć, że chłopak myślał akurat o żołdzie, podrzucając taki, a nie inny utwór. Dire Straits Money For Nothing, jak on dawno nie słyszał tego kawałka. A, przy okazji! Wesołych! *** - Dobra, drużyno! Skoro wszyscy mają poprawnie nałożone swe kombinezony, co wnioskuję po tym, że nikt się nie dusi, bierzmy się do roboty! Wypadałoby wrócić na gwiazdkę do domu. Przed ich oczami roztaczała się jedynie kosmiczna pustka. Gdzieś w oddali można było dostrzec jakieś wzniesienia, ale generalnie czerwona powierzchnia planety, która prawdopodobnie nie miała nawet jeszcze swej nazwy, była w miarę płaska i jednolita. Jedynym budynkiem, wyróżniającym się wśród skał, było centrum dowodzenia, które zgodnie z procedurą, było budowane na samym początku zakładania bazy, a co za tym idzie, kolonizacji. Oprócz oddziału, dowodzonego przez Czkawkę, było tam jeszcze kilku marines i żołnierzy z miotaczami ognia, którzy mieli stanowić dodatkową ochronę dla pracujących SCV. SCV byli robotnikami, umieszczonymi w całkiem sporych rozmiarów mechach. To w dużej mierze od nich zależał los bazy. Brunet sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy tylko słyszał frazę SCV, good to go, sir! , odczuwał dziwną i niewytłumaczalną nostalgię. Pierwsze, co zrobili, było zajęcie się wydobyciem niebieskich kryształów. Po zdobyciu określonej liczby kruszcu, mechy zanosiły niebieskawy minerał do centrum dowodzenia. W kosmosie to właśnie ten surowiec był głównym materiałem wykorzystywanym pod budowę. Mało kto wiedział, jak to wszystko działa. Większość ludzi mówiła na to czarna magia. Dowódca oddziału wolał określenia technologia i postęp. Z braku lepszego zajęcia wszedł na pobliskie wzgórze, którego wcześniej nie zauważył przez swoje zamyślenie. Pozostali jego ludzie zaczęli patrolować teren, wokół niewielkiej jeszcze bazy. On tymczasem przysiadł sobie na tym właśnie wzniesieniu. Było stąd widać teren dookoła. Gdyby wróg zaatakował, dostrzegłby go z odległości nawet kilkunastu kilometrów. Co to dla niego? Najgroźniejszym wrogiem w kosmosie okazywała się jednak pustka. Pustka, która zawierała w sobie ciszę i samotność, a co za tym idzie, nudę. Na szczęście doświadczony żołnierz potrafił sobie z nią poradzić. Sięgnął ręką do swego hełmu. Kilka zręcznych ruchów palcami i miał już nastawioną odpowiednią częstotliwość. W hełmie zamontowany był odbiornik, dzięki któremu mógł w każdej chwili kontaktować się ze swymi towarzyszami. No i, oczywiście, było tam wmontowane radio. Jego uszy odebrały dźwięki pierwszych akordów bluesowej gitary elektrycznej. - Boom boom boom boom – wyrecytował głos z radia. Rozłożył się wygodnie na ziemi, kładąc broń obok. Nie przeszkadzać, pomyślał wsłuchując się w ten stary, ale za to jakże miodny klasyk. *** Jakiś czas później… - Czkawka, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, – rzekł głos blondynki przez radiostację – ale jest sprawa. Ściszył radio, aby móc w pełni słyszeć Astrid. Black Sabbath musiało poczekać. Jeszcze będzie okazja. - Co mówiłaś? Możesz powtórzyć? - Po prostu zejdź na dół – mruknęła zirytowana. – Czekam przed centrum dowodzenia. Brunet wstał z ziemi, rozmasowując sobie kark. Leżał kilka godzin, jak nic. Kiedy wreszcie rozprostował kości, podniósł z ziemi karabin. Jednak gdy tyko się obrócił, doznał lekkiego szoku. Doskonale wiedział, że w kosmosie bazy są budowane raczej szybko, niż wolno, ale nie spodziewał się, że już po kilku godzinach jego oczom ukaże się w pełni funkcjonalna, mała forteca. Mają rozmach, pomyślał. - Czkawka, rusz tu swoje cztery litery! Jako gentleman chyba nie pozwolisz damie czekać dłużej, niż to konieczne, prawda? W takich chwilach zastanawiał się, czy wszechobecny kontakt radiowy, to na pewno dobra rzecz. - Już idę, milady – odparł ze śmiechem. – Pędzę, ile sił w nogach. Po ominięciu kilkunastu cudów architektonicznych, dotarł wreszcie do centrum ich bazy. Tak jak oczekiwał, jego dziewczyna już na niego czekała. - Hej, kocha… AŁA! Niestety, nie dokończył swego powitania, gdyż otrzymał silne uderzenie w ramię. Poczuł to nawet przez swój kombinezon ochronny. Rozmasował obolałe miejsce, patrząc się przy tym na swą ukochaną. - Co ty tam tak długo robiłeś?! – spytała zirytowana. - Pilnowałem, żeby nikt nie zaatakował nas z zaskoczenia – tłumaczył się tym swoim niewinnym głosem. Dziewczyna się zaśmiała. - Spokojnie, robotnicy dopilnowali, aby znalazł się tutaj cały system zabezpieczeń. Z resztą teraz patrolować będą ci drudzy. To co, idziemy do koszar? - A pozostali z oddziału? – spytał zapobiegawczo. - Już się wylegują w swoich pokojach – odparła z wyrzutem, uświadamiając go, że marudził zdecydowanie zbyt długo. - To dlaczego nie poszłaś z nimi? Uderzyła go po raz drugi, tym razem już nieco lżej. - Bo jesteśmy razem w pokoju, pacanie. - No proszę… Spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko. - Nie cieszysz się? Patrzyła na niego z bardzo podejrzanym uśmieszkiem. Często tak na niego patrzyła, ale ten wzrok… nadal nie mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić. To będzie jednak pracowity dzień, pomyślał. *** Będąc w pokoju, mogli wreszcie uwolnić się od ciężkich kombinezonów. Zdejmując masywny hełm i resztę garderoby ochronnej, chłopak poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Astrid postanowiła okupować łazienkę jako pierwsza. Czkawka tymczasem wziął się za pisanie raportu. Żmudna robota. Nienawidził tego, ale jako przywódca oddziału, był to niestety jego psi obowiązek. Postanowił na szybko napisać jak najprostsze sprawozdanie bez wgłębiania się w szczegóły. Blondynka zdążyła się ogarnąć. - Łazienka wolna – zadeklarowała. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko ciche mruknięcie. Brunet wstał, cały czas jednak wgapiając się w ekran małego, przenośnego komputera. Już chciał odchodzić od biurka, ale pozostało mu jeszcze kilka ostatnich słów do dopisania. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie mógł się namyśleć czy iść się umyć, czy usiąść i pisać. - Za dużo czasu poświęcasz pracy, kochanie – powiedziała Astrid. - Już skończyłem. Wcisnął przycisk wyślij, po czym udał się prosto do toalety. W międzyczasie, gdy jej ukochany zajmował się higieną osobistą, blondynka klapnęła na łóżko. Ubrana była w lekką koszulę nocną. Była ona tak cienka, że momentami było widać więcej niż to konieczne. Z jednej strony chciała iść już spać, bo była zmęczona. Pewna myśl jednak nie dawała dziewczynie spokoju. Martwiło ją pewne zjawisko, które obserwowała już od jakiegoś czasu. Czkawka był ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie za bardzo zajęty pełnieniem funkcji przywódcy. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio choćby i na spokojnie porozmawiali. O poważniejszych sprawach sercowych nie wspominając. Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi od łazienki. Czas to zmienić, pomyślała. - Wiesz co, tak sobie pomyślałem i będę musiał… Zanim zdążył dokończyć, blondynka zablokowała mu usta pocałunkiem. Przyparła go swym ciałem do ściany, uniemożliwiając mu wykonanie choćby najmniejszego ruchu. Była pewna swego. Była zaborcza i była namiętna. Chciała go dostać i uznała, że nic jej nie powstrzyma. - Nic nie musisz – szepnęła stanowczo. Powaliła go na łóżko. Oplotła nogami jego biodra. Ten patrzył na nią oniemiały. W mgnieniu oka pozbyła się jego koszuli. Nie protestował. Miał swoje obowiązki, ale po namyśle mogły one zaczekać. - Kochanie, co ty robisz? – spytał, odbierając kolejne pocałunki. Zdjęła swoją koszulę, prezentując Czkawce wystarczająco dużo. - Dbam o nasz związek. Chcieli już przejść do następnego etapu, gdy nagle zaskoczył ich dźwięk telefonu. Czkawka chciał odebrać, ale blondynka go ubiegła. Podniosła słuchawkę, nie schodząc ze swego chłopaka. Ten zaczął błagalnie kręcić głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby się nie odzywała. - Halo? – spytała niewinnym głosem. – Proszony do telefonu, tak? Brunet chciał zabrać jej słuchawkę, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła. - Przepraszam, panie generale. Pański syn jest zajęty. Miłego dnia. Bezceremonialnie odłożyła słuchawkę na miejsce, opierając się następnie rękoma o pierś swego dowódcy. Nie wiedział czy ma ją ochrzanić, czy zacząć jej dziękować. - To na czym skończyliśmy? – spytał. Taki tam mały Pervstrid, żeby było miło :) Hotline Miami O, Kyrie! Zaniedbałem tego Gracza… Prawda jest taka, że skupiłem się na trzeciej części Przybysza, aby popchnąć jego fabułę jak najbardziej do przodu. Myślę, że to mi się udało, bo jestem prawie przy końcówce tamtego opka (spokojnie, Angel… wdech i wydech). Wiem jednak, że niektórzy z was Przybysza nie czytają, a tutaj nexta nie było od… jakiś dwóch miechów. Bardzo was za ten kompletny brak odzewu z mojej strony przepraszam. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do następnego shorcika, chcę wam coś zaproponować. Otóż, jak zapewne zauważyliście, historie na tym blogu są ,,niedokończone”. Po prostu, chciałem zrobić kilka eksperymentów, aby sprawdzić jak świat JWS łączy się z danym uniwersum. Nie piszę tutaj raczej całych opowiadań, ale… 1) Pamiętajcie, że sporo z tych gier ma też następne części. Był na ten przykład nexteł z Half-Life’a, a przecież jest też Half-Life 2, do którego też mam zamiar w przyszłości coś napisać. 2) Jeśli jednak ktoś z was uzna, że nie zdzierży perfidnego urwania opowieści, jak to miało miejsce np. w one-parcie z Metra 2033, to zawsze może napisać własne opko (całe, długie opowiadanie), którego podstawą mógłby być mój shorcik. Krótko mówiąc, jeśli nabierzecie ochotę na napisanie kontynuacji do któregoś z wymyślonych przeze mnie fan-fików, nie ma problemu. Prosiłbym was tylko o symboliczne spytanie mnie o zgodę. Bo wiecie, może się okazać, że przy którejś grze będę jeszcze pisał ciąg dalszy (wspomniany już Half-Life), a wtedy mogą powstać dwie różne wersje, co wprowadzi niepotrzebny burd… nieporządek. Drobna wzmianka o mnie przy takim opku również byłaby bardzo miła :) Gorąco zachęcam do robienia takich cross-over’ów. Gul mi skacze, gdy widzę setne opko z typowym Czkastrid w typowej współczesności w typowej szkole bla bla bla… Aha, no i dedyk po raz kolejny dla ''Gwiazdki Angel'' Zatem nie przedłużając… Głośny ryk dzwoniącego telefonu. A było tak miło. Brunet gwałtownie otworzył zamknięte jeszcze przed sekundą oczy. Chciało mu się spać. Przejechał ręką po zmęczonej i zaspanej twarzy. Świat za oknem podpowiadał mu, że nie było nawet dziewiątej. A przecież miał wolne. Nie musiał iść do szkoły, bo tę dawno skończył. Nie był z nikim umówiony. Nikt do niego tego dnia nie planował przyjść. Żyć nie umierać. Przewrócił się na drugi bok. W tym momencie ponownie usłyszał wydzwaniający telefon. No tak, zapomniał o tym dryndającym sabotażyście świętego spokoju. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wspomagając się rękoma. Kanapa była miękka. Przejechał wzrokiem po salonie. Jego uwagę przykuły niebieskie tabletki, leżące na stole, stojącym obok tapczanu. Poprzedniego wieczoru wziął zdaje się ze dwie. Potem włączył sobie jakiś dziwny film, nastawiony na rycie bani widza. A jeszcze później usnął, zmęczony wizjami, jakie ujrzał podczas seansu. Telewizor był jednak wyłączony. Najwidoczniej jego dziewczyna, i jednocześnie współlokatorka, musiała go wyłączyć. Wróciła późno w nocy. Miała coś do załatwienia w pracy. Dobrze wiedział na czym ta jej ,,robota” polegała. Telefon. Wyjście z domu. Załatwienie sprawy. W końcu pracował w tej samej branży. A właśnie, telefon. Nie wstał, aby odebrać. Kilka kroków wystarczyłoby, żeby doszedł i podniósł słuchawkę. Ale był zbyt leniwy. Jeśli to nic ważnego, to zaraz będzie miał spokój. A jeśli ktoś miał coś rzeczywiście ważnego do powiedzenia, to przecież zawsze była automatyczna sekretarka. Popatrzył na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz. 1989. Tutaj bez zmian. Dzwonienie powoli zaczynało mu działać na nerwy. Nie bał się o to, że jego blond piękność się obudzi, i go ochrzani, że nie raczył ruszyć tyłka, aby odebrać. Spała w pokoju na drugim końcu mieszkania, prawdopodobnie także za grubymi, zamkniętymi drzwiami. No i jeszcze jej nocne wypady. Spała jak zabita. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Jeszcze raz przejechał lewą ręką po twarzy, odgarniając z oczu grzywkę. Sięgnął następnie po jedną z tabletek. Gdzieś pod stolikiem stała puszka. W jej środku jeszcze trochę zawartości. Połknął narkotyk, popijając colą. Westchnął cicho. Bez tego dobrodziejstwa ani rusz. Od razu poczuł silne rozluźnienie. W jednej chwili poczuł się jakby lżejszy. Łatwiej mu było oddychać, nagle czuł się także wypoczęty, choć przed momentem miał wrażenie jakby wyczołgał się z grobu. Nawet ogarnięty bałaganem salon wydawał się jakiś weselszy i bardziej kolorowy. Od razu lepiej… Telefon wreszcie się przymknął. Czas najwyższy, pomyślał chłopak. Przy słuchawce zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Czyli jednak wiadomość. - Cześć - odezwał się znajomy głos. - Tu Mike. Ten ze szkoły. Słuchaj… ostatnimi czasy kilku moich uczniów weszło w złe towarzystwo. Ich nowi koledzy mi się nie podobają. Cała ich banda mieszka przy Andrew Street 21. Pójdź tam i na spokojnie przemów im do rozsądku, dobra? Fajnie by było, żebyś się ubrał jakoś wystrzałowo. No wiesz, jak zwykle. I pamiętaj! Naszą podstawą jest dyskrecja! Klik! Czkawka wstał z niechęcią. Obowiązki wzywały. Nie poszedł do kuchni. Teoretycznie powinien zjeść chociaż jakieś śniadanie, ale o dziwo nie był nawet głodny. Kolejna zaleta ,,tabletek szczęścia”. Podszedł do okna. Oparł się rękoma o parapet. Miami. Od zawsze chciał tutaj mieszkać. Miasto neonów, kwiatów i hawajskich koszul. Po plaży, którą z resztą widział przez okno, przechadzały się już pierwsze panienki w bikini. Faceci natomiast sączyli drinki. Po ulicy przejeżdżały samochody, wszystkie z nich pomalowane na jakiś ciepły i przyjemny kolor. Od czasu do czasu zdarzał się nawet jakiś motocyklista. Miami. Jego miasto. Odszedł od okna. Powoli przeszedł przez korytarz. Otworzył drzwi do sypialni. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami Astrid spała jak kamień. Rozwalona na całe łóżko śniła. O czym? Tego akurat brunet nie wiedział. Może o nim? Na jej ustach dojrzał lekki uśmiech. Tak, niewykluczone, że dla niego również znalazło się miejsce w snach blondynki. Zamknął drzwi. W toalecie spędził niecałe trzy minuty. Tyle czasu mu w zupełności starczyło, aby na szybko się ogarnąć. Narzucił na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i jeansy. Następnie przeszedł do przedpokoju. Nałożył białe adidasy. Z wieszaka zdjął czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Jeszcze rękawiczki. Choć noszenie ich wydawało by się absurdalne o tej porze roku i w takim klimacie, on jakoś uwielbiał je nakładać. Czarne skórzane rękawice. Zakrywały jedynie dłonie, palce były na wierzchu. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zawsze oglądając filmy akcji, podziwiał gości, którzy nosili czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Z niewiadomych przyczyn wyglądali dla niego naprawdę męsko. Otworzył następnie szafę. Wciśnięta w róg leżała niebiesko biała lateksowa maska smoka. Należała do jego dziewczyny. W kilku miejscach dało się dojrzeć niedomytą krew. Pozostałości po ostatniej nocy. Obok leżała podobna maska. Także smoka. Czarna. Wziął ją do ręki, po czym wyszedł. Robota czekała. Żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałem! Następny next będzie miał charakter rozdziału 39. z Koszmaru zwanego życiem. Z tą różnicą, że będzie dłuższy i z większą ilością juchy. Tak jakby co :) *** Sieczka! Dużooooo krwi! Naprawdę ostrzegam! Trzech gości w białych garniturach podeszło pod drzwi ich lokalu. Rozmawiali. Wymianie zdań towarzyszyły liczne śmiechy. Jeden z nich zapukał. Drugi wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Chciał poczęstować kolegów, ale została mu tylko jedna sztuka. Bez ceregieli, zapalił. Ostatni, z braku lepszego zajęcia, rozejrzał się jeszcze po ulicy. O tej porze dnia mało kto się tędy przechadzał. Tym bardziej, że były to przedmieścia, a ich melina znajdowała się raczej na uboczu. Uwagę mężczyzny przykuł czarny samochód, który akurat zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie drogi. W środku, za kierownicą, siedział młody szatyn. Jakieś dwadzieścia lat. No może dwadzieścia parę, ale na pewno nie więcej. Młodziak. Chłopak rozsiadł się wygodnie w swym klimatyzowanym aucie. Nawet raz spojrzał na trójkę łysych mężczyzn, stojących pod budynkiem. Złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Człowiek w białym garniturze przyglądał się bardzo uważnie nowo przybyłemu kierowcy. Na rękach miał nałożone czarne rękawice z wyciętymi otworami na palce. W dodatku ubrany był w czarną ramoneskę. Zastanowił się, kto normalny prowadzi tak samochód. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwało go powitanie ich przyjaciela, który stanął w drzwiach. Łysy, wysoki i w białym garniturze. No i Rosjanin. Tak jak oni. *** Czkawka tymczasem ze stoickim spokojem przyglądał się gangsterom. Weszli do środka. Jeden z nich, ten który cały czas obserwował jego auto, rzucił szatynowi przelotne spojrzenie. Oczy Rosjanina mówiły wszystko. Chłopak nie miał tu czego szukać. Szczególnie jeśli był gliną albo zbyt ciekawskim obywatelem. Po chwili drzwi wejściowe zostały zamknięte. Mógł działać. Wychylił się przed siebie, aby móc dojrzeć tabliczkę z adresem. Wszystko się zgadzało. Głupio byłoby złożyć wizytę kompletnie losowym ludziom. Sięgnął ręką do schowka. Otworzył klapę i wyjął ze środka gumową maskę. Następnie zamknął klapę. Obejrzał trzymaną w rękach lateksową twarz czarnego smoka z wyciętymi otworami na oczy. Mistyczna poczwara z dawnych legend wyglądała raczej niegroźnie. Nawet jeśli usta smoka były ułożone w raczej szyderczy uśmiech. Nocna Furia. Kiedyś sam wymyślił tę nazwę, jeszcze za dzieciaka. Samo wpadło do głowy. Tak jakoś… Wypuścił głośno powietrze. Siedzenie w milczeniu i czekanie na cud raczej mijało się z celem. Co ma być, to będzie. Przecież robił to już zbyt wiele razy, aby zaliczyć jakąś głupią wpadkę, szczególnie podczas tak prostej roboty. Otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z czarnego auta. Lubił ten kolor. Trzymając cały czas rękę na drzwiach rozejrzał się dookoła. Na ulicy nie było ani żywej duszy. Bardzo dobrze. Świadkowie byli zbędni. To co? Chyba już czas. Lecimy z bitem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKU-s6jsdXI Zamknął drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez jezdnię, zakładając na głowę maskę. Poczuł jak włosy na karku i na ramionach lekko mu się zjeżyły, gdy tylko do jego nozdrzy dotarł lateksowy zapach maski. Pasowała idealnie. Podszedł pod drewniane drzwi. Głęboko nabrał powietrza do płuc. Gumowy zapach Nocnej Furii był niezwykle kojący, a z drugiej strony wzbudzał w szatynie energię. Czuł jak krew w żyłach zaczyna mu się gotować. Oddech przyspieszał. Dłonie same zaciskały się w pięści. Jego organizm wyczuwał, że zaraz stanie się coś bardzo złego. To tylko praca, tłumaczył sobie. Robota dobra, jak każda inna. Przy wejściu najpewniej stał co najmniej jeden gość w garniaku. Zawsze się tak ustawiali. Pytanie tylko, czy miał obok siebie choć jednego koleżkę. Trzeba było się o tym przekonać. Gwałtownie uderzył ramieniem w drzwi. Poczuł jak coś ciężkiego upada na ziemię. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami na podłodze leżał człowiek. Nocna Furia szybko zamknęła drzwi. Rosjanin chciał się podnieść z ziemi. Smok chwycił go obydwiema rękoma za głowę i uderzył ją gwałtownie o podłogę. Potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze, za każdym razem z coraz większą siłą. Łysy nie zdążył nawet pisnąć, ani tym bardziej krzyknąć z wołaniem o pomoc. Usłyszał jedynie ciche pęknięcie, gdzieś w okolicach potylicy. Poczuł ból. Po karku spłynęła mu ciepła ciecz. Dojrzał jeszcze tajemniczą personę w czarnej masce i czarnej kurtce. Nocna Furia podniosła kij bejsbolowy, upuszczony przez mężczyznę, który aktualnie leżał z rozbitą głową pod jej nogami. Idąc dalej korytarzem, dojrzała przejście po prawej stronie. Następne pomieszczenie. Akurat wyszedł przez nie gangster. Krótkie włosy. Blondyn. Zanim ten zareagował, nieproszony gość uderzył kijem bejsbolowym. Rosjanin złapał się za twarz, upadając na kolana. Z nosa zaczęła cieknąć krew. W ustach także poczuł jej posmak. Chwilę później smok zadał mu drugi cios, tym razem w klatkę piersiową. Leżąc już całkowicie na ziemi, wyciągnął jeszcze ręce do góry, błagając kata o litość. W zamian ponownie został uderzony, ponownie w głowę. Jego oczy zaślepiła świeża posoka, cieknąca gdzieś z łuku brwiowego. Jeszcze jedno uderzenie. Nie trzymał już nawet rąk przed sobą. Coś zagruchotało. Chyba jego szczęka. Ostatnie uderzenie i już po wszystkim. Nocna Furia weszła do pomieszczenia. Dwójka mężczyzn siedziała przy stole. Na blacie rozłożone były karty i trochę pieniędzy. Obok stało dodatkowe krzesło, puste. Najpewniej należało do tego typa ze zmasakrowaną twarzą. Widok człowieka w czarnej masce, trzymającego ociekający krwią kij, raczej nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych widoków. Nie zdążyli niestety przemyśleć dogłębniej całej tej sytuacji. Smok rzucił kijem w jednego z nich. Rosjanin upadł na podłogę razem z krzesłem. Złapał się za policzek, na który przyjął całą siłę uderzenia. Drugi gwałtownie wstał. Na sofie leżała strzelba. Na sofie, obok której stał zamaskowany napastnik. Ten bez namysłu chwycił za broń. Ledwie zdążył wymierzyć w łysego nieszczęśnika, a oddał strzał. Śrut najpierw przebił klatkę piersiową, kilka centymetrów nad sercem. Drugi nabój poszybował w obojczyk. Pozostałe rozsiały się po całym korpusie. Ciało bezwładnie uderzyło w, jeszcze przed chwilą zieloną, a obecnie czerwoną ścianę, osuwając się następnie w dół. Poprzedni podniósł się o własnych siłach. Trzymając się za policzek, spojrzał się na swego oprawcę. Chciał unieść drugą rękę w górę, sygnalizując chęć poddania się. Wpierw jednak poczuł, jak jego twarz rozrywa kilka drobnych kul. Był to ten sam moment, gdy usłyszał huk wystrzału. Upadł na pobliski miękki fotel. Przynajmniej tyle od bezwzględnej Pani Śmierci. Smok zauważył przed sobą kolejne drzwi. Za nimi usłyszał ciche szepty. Co najmniej dwóch przeciwników. Może nawet trzech. Podszedł bliżej pewnym krokiem. Wyważył drzwi kopniakiem. Dojrzał trzech. A jednak. W ostatniej chwili Nocna Furia odskoczyła w bok. Przez przejście przeleciało kilka kul. Obrońcy pomieszczenia byli uzbrojeni w automaty. Niedobrze, pomyślał. Przebiegł za drugi róg, po drodze oddając jeden strzał. Jęk. Czyli trafił. A zatem już tylko dwóch. Powinno pójść z górki. Zdrowy rozsądek kazał czekać. Z kolei adrenalina i narastająca furia, wywołana powszechną agresją, kazały natomiast wbiec do środka. Dwa do jednego. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak posłuchać się tych dwóch cwaniaczków. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg chciał oddać strzał w jednego z Rosjan. Zamiast upragnionego i wyczekiwanego wystrzału usłyszał cichy szczęk broni. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie ma już amunicji. Rzucił bronią w tego ustawionego po jego lewej stronie. Ten po prawicy zaczął pruć z automatu. Na szczęście w panice posłał serię kompletnie na oślep. Człowiek w masce zdążył uskoczyć w bok, za ustawiony na środku pomieszczenia regał. Zanim gangster zapanował nad karabinem, skończyły mu się naboje. Nocna Furia przeskoczyła nad drewnianym meblem, uderzając mężczyznę z kopnięcia w twarz. Gdy bandyta upadł, smok sięgnął do jego pasa, wyjmując przymocowany tam nóż. Bez chwili namysłu przeciągnął ostrze po szyi Rosjanina. Nóż przejechał gładko po skórze, jakby przechodził przez masło, a nie przez ludzką tkankę. Krew trysnęła strumieniem, ochlapując chłopakowi maskę. Odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, atakując podnoszącego się mężczyznę. Nóż wbił się w lewy obojczyk gangstera. Ten zawył z bólu, ale tylko na chwilę, nim ostrze znalazło się między jego żebrami. Następnie ostre narzędzie do czynienia krzywdy bliźniemu znalazło się, dla odmiany, w jego brzuchu. Był to ostatni fakt, jaki jego umysł zanotował. Nocna Furia przeszła szybko przez pomieszczenie, z powrotem na korytarz. Po drodze odrzuciła na bok nóż. Chciała spróbować czegoś nowego. Okazja do tego nadarzyła się chwilę później, gdy zaalarmowany odgłosami walki mężczyzna w białym garniturze wybiegł zza rogu. Otrzymał na powitanie prawy sierpowy. Wylądował pod pobliską ścianą. Smok z całą swą prędkością, wjechał z kopnięciem w twarz swej kolejnej ofiary. Lico Rosjanina zamieniło się w czerwoną, krwistą breję, obryzgując przy tym jeden z butów chłopaka kawałkiem mózgu z drobną domieszką czaszki. Ten spojrzał w lewo. Ostatni pokój. Ostatni i koniec. Pod jego nogami leżało uzi zabitego przed chwilą bandyty. Chociaż, tak właściwie, kto tu był bandytą? Podniósł broń, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Bez zastanowienia wbiegł do ostatniego pokoju. W pierwszej chwili zauważył, że tutaj także było trzech ludzi do wyeliminowania. W dodatku każdy z nich miał tylko broń białą. Doskonale. Pierwsze strzały poleciały w stronę tego, który stał najbliżej. Pociski spenetrowały ciało, jakby było zrobione z papieru. Nocna Furia przeciągnęła serię w prawo kosząc po drodze nadbiegającego przeciwnika. Ostatnie trzy naboje były przeznaczone dla trzeciego adwersarza. Po jednym dla kolana, miednicy i biodra. Po przyjęciu wszystkich tych prezentów upadł z jękiem na dywan. Zawył żałośnie, nie wiedząc nawet za co ma się złapać. Bolało go wszystko, czuł krew cieknącą z niego, jak z durszlaka. Chciał wołać o pomoc, ale po co? Chciał błagać o litość, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na napastnika, aby wiedzieć, że nie ma takiej opcji. Smok podszedł do leżącego gangstera. Złapał go pewnie jedną ręką za czoło, a drugą za podbródek. Jedno szybkie pociągnięcie. Koniec karku. Koniec człowieka. MUZYKA STOP! Cisza. Zabrał powoli ręce z głowy swej ostatniej ofiary. Pusto. Nic. To chyba byli już wszyscy. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia. W tej branży nie było miejsca na takie bzdety. Spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę. Byli do siebie nawet podobnie. Takie same garnitury. Podobne krótkie włosy. No i leżeli w niemal identycznych kałużach krwi. Wyszedł na korytarz. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Dziwne. Minął siedzącego obok martwego człowieka, któremu jeszcze minutę temu rozwalił twarz. Nie obdarzył go nawet spojrzeniem. Podszedł pod drzwi. Pierwszy biedak, który stanął tego dnia na drodze Nocnej Furii, leżał z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Oczy beznamiętnie patrzyły gdzieś daleko, gdzieś przed siebie. Wokół głowy rozlane było małe, czerwone jeziorko, wylewające się mozolnie z tylnej jej części. Smok powrócił wzrokiem na drzwi. Chciał już być w domu. Astrid musiała się obudzić. Do domu. Jak najszybciej. Po tym tekście zapewne tego nie widać, ale wbrew pozorom, jestem całkiem normalną osobą :) *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPFDD2mqCwY Czarny smok siedział nieruchomo w swym aucie. Oddychał powoli i w równym tempie. Pomimo sporego stażu w tej brudnej branży, Nocna Furia nadal potrzebowała choć chwili na uspokojenie się po każdym ,,zleceniu”. Nie było w prawdzie tak źle. Za pierwszym razem to był beznadzieja. Widok krwi, dobiegające do uszu jęki i krzyki. Doprowadziło go to do ogromnych wyrzutów sumienia, wtedy na samym początku. Później stało się to jego małą rutyną. W pewnym momencie zaczęło to nawet przypominać żmudną i powtarzalną pracę w fabryce. Kolejni gangsterzy podjeżdżali do niego jak na taśmie montażowej. Ze wszystkimi obrobić się zanim skończy się czas pracy. Szybko i efektywnie. Smok zdjął z głowy czarną maskę. Chłopak spojrzał się w lusterko, przymocowane do górnej części przedniej szyby. Na czole i w okolicach lewego oka miał trochę krwi. Przez maskę czasami przedostawało się kilka kropel. Krew na policzku była już z kolei jego własną. Ciekła z cienkiej, długiej rany. Zagoi się. Nie z takimi obrażeniami musiał sobie radzić w swej karierze. To byli źli ludzie. Ćpuny, bandyci, psychole. W dodatku ruscy. A przecież żyli w Ameryce. Nasz kraj, należy się naszym ludziom. Tak przynajmniej powiedział raz ten człowiek ze słuchawki telefonicznej. Czkawka uważał siebie za anioła śmierci. Takiego dobrego, który ratuje bezbronnych i niewinnych obywateli, rozprawiając się wcześniej z tymi złymi. W końcu cel uświęca środki, nie? Podniósł maskę na wysokość oczu. Twarz czarnego smoka była w dużej części pokryta czerwienią. Spory procent stanowiła stara zaschnięta posoka, której nie mógł domyć. Bodajże dwa zlecenia temu. Brunet uśmiechnął się. - Narozrabiałeś, Szczerbatek – powiedział roześmiany. – Znowu narozrabiałeś. Otworzył następnie schowek, do którego wrzucił maskę. - Co ja z tobą mam. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Powoli ruszył przed siebie, jadąc samotnie pustą ulicą. Nie minęło nawet kilka dłuższych chwil, jak znalazł się w tej bardziej zagęszczonej części Miami. Po drodze minęły go dwa policyjne radiowozy na sygnale. Pewnie jechały na miejsce jego niedawnej wizyty. Ale to nieważne. Otworzył okno. Odetchnął pełną piersią. Do płuc dostało się świeże powietrze tego wspaniałego miasta. Aż chciało się wyjść z domu i powiedzieć pierwszej lepszej osobie, jaki ten świat jest wspaniały. Ludzie przechodzili się chodnikiem. Śmiali się do siebie. Miło spędzali czas. Cieszyli się życiem. Na ich twarzach wymalowane były same pozytywne uczucia. Bezwarunkowa miłość. Lojalna przyjaźń. Święty spokój. Po prostu samo szczęście. I ten dwudziestoletni chłopak, właściwie już mężczyzna, także się cieszył. Cieszył się szczęściem ich wszystkich. Cieszył się, że jadąc z powrotem do domu, mógł zostawić te wszystkie okropności daleko za sobą. Choć na chwilę jego grzechy mogły stać się odległą przeszłością. Słońce świeciło. Ciepło. Nawet jak na tutejszy klimat. Jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął. Może i nie był doskonały. Może i pod osłoną gumowej maski był w stanie czynić bardzo złe rzeczy. Ale jednak czuł… spokój. Nie czuł dziwnych szram na sumieniu. Nie musiał borykać się z nieprzyjemnym poczuciem winy. Jego dusza nie czuła się zainfekowana nieczystością i okrucieństwem. Jego człowieczeństwo nadal było w normie. Psychika jeszcze lepiej. Już po wszystkim. Koniec. Było, minęło. Wiedział, że mógł się już udać do domu. Spotka tam zapewne swą ukochaną, która dopiero co będzie wypełzać z łóżka. Zjedzą razem śniadanie. Zgłodniał przez to wszystko. Później pewnie uda się do baru, gdzie regularnie spotykali się ze znajomymi. A następnego dnia w skrzynce pocztowej będzie na niego czekała mała biała paczuszka. A w niej spora sumka, zawarta w zielonych banknotach. Dolary w różnych nominałach. A za nie życie w całkiem niezłych warunkach, imprezy, no i tabletki szczęścia. A gdy wydawać się będzie, że forsa kończy się w alarmującym tempie, przyjdzie kolejna paczuszka. Z taką samą zawartością. Tym razem jednak zaadresowana do jego dziewczyny. Żyć nie umierać. To wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Spojrzał w lustro. Na szyi wisiał teoretycznie katolicki krzyż. I w tym momencie zadał sobie pytanie, czy lubił krzywdzić innych ludzi. Heroes of Might & Magic III I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze raz... Angel, Angel masz dedyk - K***a! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Znowu nie mam many! Kilka tur później... - K***a! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Znowu księgi nie kupiłem! Kilka tur później... - K***a! - krzyknął Czkawka. - Znowu mam za mało rudy i siarki! Kilka tur później... - Jak to atakuje mój zamek?! - krzyknął Czkawka. - No nie! Twoje miasto zostało zdobyte... Astrid wygrywa. Wesołego Prima Aprilis, mordeczki :) Medal of Honor Z dedykacją dla ''Mateuszlu1'' 6 czerwca 1944 Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy drżały mu ręce. Gdyby był na przykład w obozie szkoleniowym, z którego przecież wyszedł raptem dwa miesiące wcześniej, z pewnością starałby się to ukryć za wszelką cenę. Jaki jednak sens miałaby taka nędzna próba zatuszowania strachu, skoro wszyscy pasażerowie szarej amfibii byli w tym momencie przerażeni. Ktoś obok nawet wymiotował. Pytanie tylko czy z powodu choroby morskiej czy ze świadomości, że może to być jego ostatnie rzyganie w życiu. Fale uderzały w łódź z niespodziewaną zaciekłością. Jakby natura chciała przemówić żołnierzom do rozsądku. Schowajcie honor do kieszeni, szeptała z każdym uderzeniem morskiej potęgi, uciekajcie stąd póki jeszcze macie szansę. Czkawka z niemałym wysiłkiem podniósł drżącą dłoń do czoła. Potem serce i tak dalej. Znak krzyża, na wszelki wypadek. Może Bóg jednak miał coś do gadania na polu bitwy? - Trzydzieści sekund! Sączysmark odwrócił się do swoich ludzi. Może nie grzeszył on przesadną inteligencją, ale w najgorszych chwilach potrafiłby wyprowadzić cały oddział choćby i z samego piekła. W trakcie bitwy, co ciekawe, potrafił nawet zapanować nad brawurą. Niektórzy byli zdziwieni, że Jorgenson miał po dwóch latach tak owocnej służby jedynie stopień sierżanta. - Dobra chłopcy, – zaczął, przebijając się swym donośnym głosem przez odgłosy fal – wszystko jak na treningach. Żadnej zabawy w amerykańskiego bohatera, żadnych debilnych posunięć. Trzymajcie głowy nisko, chowajcie się za zasłoną tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Przebiegajcie między przeszkodami szybko i pokonujcie drogę jedynie krótkimi odcinkami. Postarajcie się za wszelką cenę dobiec do zasieków. Nagle sierżant spojrzał się na swego kuzyna. Czkawka mimowolnie przełknął ślinę. Gdyby nie wszechobecny hałas, usłyszałby to cały oddział. - Widzimy się na plaży. Haddock spojrzał się ponownie na pozostałych pasażerów. Przed nim stał mężczyzna z blond włosami. Przed służbą były długie. Mieczyk, snajper. Gdzieś z tyłu stał także Śledzik. On z kolei był sanitariuszem. Podobnie jak przestraszony szatyn, miał właśnie przeżyć swój pierwszy dzień na froncie. Jego sytuacja była o tyle gorsza, że zawsze był strachliwy. Czkawka nie chciał nawet myśleć, co musiało się dziać w umyśle grubego medyka. Później zerknął na pobliską amfibię. Ludzie na niej płynący także wyglądali jakby płynęli na ścięcie. Po części chyba tak było, czyż ni… Jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk wybuchu. Przez chwilę słyszał jedynie głośny wysoki dźwięk. Oczy natomiast pracowały bez zarzutów. Pozwoliły mu dojrzeć szczątki łodzi, która przed momentem płynęła tuż obok. A między metalowymi fragmentami pojazdu, woda pomieszana z czerwienią. Zdawało mu się nawet, że dojrzał kilka ciał. Konkretniej to, co z ciał zostało. Jeszcze jeden pocisk artyleryjski spadł przed nimi. Z jakiegoś powodu bomby zawsze przywodziły mu na myśl diabła. Szatan, jak na pierwszego złego przystało, wyrywał dusze z ciał grzesznych ludzi. Pociski były podobne w działaniu. Chociaż nie, były trochę łaskawsze, to trzeba im przyznać. Koniec końców, rogacz wyrywał dusze, a bomby, w całej swej łaskawości, wyrywały tylko ręce i nogi. - Przygotować się! – krzyknął Sączysmark. Czkawka momentalnie przycisnął swego Garanda do piersi. Jakby to był jakiś pluszak. Miał takich sporo w dzieciństwie. Chłopiec często bawił się zabawkami. Lecz później chłopiec poszedł na wojnę. Dzisiaj był jego chrzest bojowy. Albo stanie się mężczyzną, albo kolejnym poległym, anonimowym bohaterem. Krótka piłka. Nagle amfibia się zatrzymała. Zaczęło się. Szczęknęły jakieś trybiki. Wejście łodzi powoli zaczęło się opuszczać, pozwalając żołnierzom wejść na plażę. Lecz obrońcy, ufortyfikowani na klifach, szybko dali o sobie znać. Nim ktokolwiek z atakujących zdążył choćby drgnąć, poszła pierwsza salwa. Naturalnie pociski dosięgły najpierw tych, którzy stali z przodu. Naboje bezlitośnie przeszyły ich ciała. Wierzgając przez chwilę po trafieniu, padali następnie na ziemię. Zwijali się jak lalki, jeden po drugim. Dopiero gdy jedna trzecia załogi została wyrżnięta, co z kolei zajęło raptem kilka sekund, dowódca wrzasnął: - Na boki! Wychodzić bokiem! Nie trzeba było nikomu dwa razy powtarzać. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, zaczęli wspinać się na boczną ścianę, aby zeskoczyć do wody. Czkawka zrobił tak samo. Bez zastanowienia wwalił się z głośnym pluskiem między fale, zanurzając się w nich całkowicie. Przez moment był oszołomiony. Gdzieś wokół niego pozostali próbowali wydostać się z wody. Większość się wynurzała, lecz niektórzy, obarczeni zbyt ciężkim sprzętem, znajdowali się wciąż pod wodą, tak jak on teraz. Dwóch szeregowych mocowało się ze swym ekwipunkiem, chcąc jak najszybciej się wynurzyć. Niemal jednocześnie trafiły ich dwie zbłąkane kule karabinów maszynowych, po jednej dla każdego. Z ran buchnęły czerwone mgły. Woda wokół nich napełniła się krwią. Dwa ciała zastygły w bezruchu, opadając na piasek osadzony na dnie. Coś chwyciło go za kołnierz. Nabrał panicznie powietrza, gdy tylko znów znalazł się na powierzchni. Jego wybawcą okazał się być nie kto inny, jak Sączysmark. - Szybko, kuzynku. Za osłonę! Czkawka chciał pobiec jak najszybciej, ale woda wciąż sięgała im do pasa. Zaczęli z oporem przedzierać się przez fale, trzymając broń ponad głowami. Naziści, schowani w bunkrach, szczęśliwie skupili swą całą uwagę na innych żołnierzach. Choć trwało to w ich mniemaniu całą wieczność, wybiegli wreszcie na suchy ląd, od razu kucając za pierwszą zaporą przeciwczołgową. Była wystarczająco duża, aby ochronić ich obydwu. - Sierżancie, co teraz?! – krzyknął Mieczyk, chowający się za pobliską zaporą, nieco mniejszą. – Wybiją nas tu do nogi, jeśli będziemy tak tu siedzieć. Gdy tylko powiedział ostatnie słowo, kilka pocisków uderzyło w przeszkodę, za którą się schronił. Instynktownie schylił głowę, łapiąc się za hełm. - Jeśli chcesz możesz pobiec szybkim sprintem aż do zasieków! – odkrzyknął Jorgenson. – Przy ogromnej ilości szczęścia może nawet uda ci się przebiec połowę drogi! Pozostali członkowie oddziału spojrzeli na swego dowódcę. Przypomnieli sobie, co mówił im na łodzi, a jeszcze wcześniej na odprawie. Mieli biec od przeszkody do przeszkody, trzymać głowy nisko, i starać się nie zginąć. Pierwszy wybiegł Sączysmark. Przeskoczył zgrabnie nad leżącym truchłem należącym do ich towarzysza z innego oddziału. Brakowało mu nóg. Jednak od pasa w górę wyglądał jak nowy. Jakby spał. Jorgenson w ostatniej chwili padł za zaporą. Naboje zaczęły katować jego schronienie, bijąc wszystko wokół, tylko nie swój cel. Piasek wyskakiwał w powietrze od rozpędzonych pocisków ryjących ziemię. Po chwili ostrzał ustał. Załoga bunkra musiała przeładować. To była szansa atakujących. Wybiegli ze swych bezpiecznych sanktuariów i ruszyli pędem do przodu. Czkawka nie chciał być gorszy. Zapomniał jednak o bombach, które w przeciwieństwie do karabinów maszynowych, nie robiły sobie przerw. Artyleryjski pocisk uderzył kilka kroków od Haddocka. Runął jak długi na ziemię. Uderzył twarzą w mokry piach. Nic nie słyszał. Gdzieś w oddali, jak przez mgłę, docierały do niego pojedyncze krzyki i strzały. Wszystko prawie ucichło, zrobiło się o wiele spokojniej. Cicho. Podniósł się na kolana. Kilka metrów przed nim znajdowali się jego koledzy. Kumple z oddziału. Większość z nich to starzy znajomi. Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk. Coś chyba do niego krzyczeli. Ale to było nieważne. Spojrzał się w bok. Nadal prawie nic nie słyszał. Dojrzał amfibię. Płonęła. Ze środka nagle wybiegł żołnierz. Płonął. Całe jego plecy i ramiona pokrywał śmiercionośny ogień. Rzucił się do wody. Jego kolega próbował mu pomóc się ugasić. Czy im się to udało, Czkawka nie wiedział. Skupił bowiem swą uwagę na młodym chłopaku. Młodszy nawet od Haddocka. Nie miał nigdzie ze sobą żadnej broni. Siedział skulony, kryjąc się przed pociskami. Zakrywał dłońmi uszy, krzycząc coś do siebie. Nie chciał tutaj być. Udawał, że to tylko zły sen, drobny koszmar. Wystarczy wszystko zagłuszyć i szybko się obudzi. Tak to chyba działało. Jego głowa wystawała ponad zaporę. Nie miał na sobie hełmu. Niemcy nie mogli przepuścić takiej okazji. Pocisk wbił się w potylicę wrzeszczącego młodzieńca. Kula przeleciała w ułamku sekundy przez czaszkę i całą zawartość głowy, aby wylecieć idealnie pomiędzy oczodołami. Usta chłopaka lekko się rozszerzyły. W agonii zdążył jeszcze jęknąć. A gdy z nowo powstałego otworu wylały się pierwsze krople czerwonej posoki, jego ciało opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Chciał się obudzić, tymczasem zasnął na wieki. Czkawka usłyszał nagle głośny świst. Brzmiał jakby dobiegał gdzieś z wnętrza jego umysłu. Po chwili znowu słyszał całą gamę ludzkich wrzasków, odgłosy bomb i strzały. A także krzyki jego towarzyszy. Wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie wstanie, podzieli los tamtego nieszczęśnika. Ta informacja nie zdążyła dojść nawet do mózgu, a szeregowy już podniósł się na nogi i dobiegł do swego oddziału. Podobnie jak wcześniej jego dowódca, on także zdążył w ostatniej chwili. Kilka strzałów trafiło na szczęście jedynie suchy piach w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdywał. *** Każdy, kto dotrwał do zasieków odetchnął z ulgą. Ci mniej szczęśliwi albo byli już martwi, albo właśnie wydawali na plaży swe ostatnie tchnienia. Sączysmark rozejrzał się wokoło. Oprócz ludzi z jego oddziału dojrzał tylko kilku. Tuż przy Jorgensonie leżał jakiś młodziak. Próbował złapać sygnał w radiostacji. Nawoływał i nawoływał. Zaczynało to irytować dowódcę. Wyszarpał słuchawkę z rąk chłopaka i rzucił nią niedbale na ziemię. - Wywalcie tę kupę złomu – polecił ostro sierżant. – Kim wy właściwie jesteście? - Gustaw Larson – zasalutował szeregowiec, podnosząc drżącą dłoń do czoła. – Drugi oddział rangersów. Precyzując ostatni żyjący członek tego oddziału. Sączysmark pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Drugi oddział. Zaklął w myślach. Znał kilku ludzi z tej wesołej ferajny. Dobrzy i doświadczeni żołnierze. Szkoda. - Łapcie za broń i przyszykujcie się do szybkiego sprintu. Witamy w pierwszym oddziale. - Tak jest – zasalutował Gustaw, nakładając na głowę hełm. Pozostali żołnierze wsadzili w piaskowy wał długie, blaszane rury. Wepchnęli je głęboko, tak, aby drugi koniec znalazł się pod samymi zasiekami. Następnie otwierali drugi otwór. Pozostawało jedynie potraktować kolczaste umocnienia odpowiednimi argumentami. - Fire in the hole! – zakrzyknął Mieczyk, wysilając się na amerykański akcent. Ogień w dziurze, przetłumaczył sobie w głowie Czkawka, przecież to brzmi niedorzecznie. Nim jednak zdążył drugi raz przemyśleć kwestię beznadziejnego tłumaczenia wojskowych powiedzeń i przysłów, usłyszał głośny wybuch. Początkowo nawet go trochę ogłuszyło, w końcu zasieki, które dzięki ich pirotechnicznej interwencji przeszły do historii, znajdowały się tuż obok. Rangersi odczekali jeszcze chwilę, pozwalając kłębom dymu powoli opaść na mokry piach. Niemcy tymczasem podjęli kolejną marną próbę uszczuplenia szeregów atakujących, wypuszczając kolejną salwę pocisków. Kompletnie zlekceważyli biegnących żołnierzy, którzy przybyli właśnie na nowych amfibiach, skupiając cały ogień na ludziach ukrytych za resztkami wału. Lecz prędzej czy później musieli przeładować. Nim zdążyli zaopatrzyć się w nową amunicję, oddział Sączysmarka dobiegł truchtem do klifu. Dojrzeli w oddali okopy. Szybko wydedukowali, że tam właśnie będzie wejście na górę. Mieczyk chciał już pobiec w tamtą stronę, gdy został w ostatniej chwili powstrzymany przez Czkawkę. Blondyn spojrzał się pytająco na swego przyjaciela. - Spójrz w górę – polecił Haddock. – Tylko powoli i na krótką chwilę. Snajper wychylił się, spoglądając we wskazanym kierunku. Na górze klifu obrońcy ustawili w dwóch miejscach karabiny maszynowe, takie jak w bunkrach. Przy każdym stał strzelec, ukryty częściowo za workami z piaskiem. - Za coś takiego wisisz mi dwie kolejki – szepnął mu do ucha Czkawka, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Jasna sprawa – odparł strzelec wyborowy. - Dzięki, stary. Uratowałeś mi tyłek. - Może przynieść wam herbatki? – spytał ironicznie Sączysmark. – Przestańcie chrzanić! Mieczyk, później uściskasz mego kuzyna. Sprawdź lepiej czy możesz zdjąć tamtych dwóch. Blondyn załadował amunicję do karabinu. - Sprawdźmy – mruknął, kładąc się na ziemi. Powoli zaczął czołgać się w bok. Jego ubranie zlewało się z otaczającą go ziemią. Naziści musieliby mieć nadludzki wzrok i refleks, aby dostrzec ukrytego snajpera. Ci nie mieli. Celownik w lunecie wskazywał idealnie głowę pierwszego strzelca. Wiatr był wystarczająco mały, aby móc go zignorować na tak małej odległości. Ruch Coriolisa nie wchodził nawet w grę. Wstrzymał oddech, aby ustabilizować broń. Okazja jak marzenie. - Puk puk, śmieciu – szepnął blondyn. Nacisnął spust. Choć trwało to tylko chwilę, snajper obserwował tor lotu pocisku przez cały ten czas. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, nabój przebił się bez problemu przez cienką warstwę szarego hełmu, wchodząc następnie w prawą skroń strzelca. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła Niemca na bok, przez co ten sturlał się po klifie na sam dół, razem z workami. Ale jego zimnemu ciału było to już bez różnicy. Mieczyk w ułamku sekundy podniósł się i uklęknął na jednym kolanie. Druga zwierzyna już namierzyła myśliwego. Lecz łowczy ponownie okazał się być szybszy. Tutaj załatwił sprawę bez zbędnych udziwnień. Trafił w klatkę piersiową. Trafiony złapał się za ranę, zwalając się gdzieś do tyłu. Droga do okopów stała przed nimi otworem. ??? Sprawa jest taka, że fabułę wymyśliłem na szybko kilka minut temu. Jedziemy! Cykady i świerszcze zasuwały stały repertuar. Panującą w gęstym lesie ciemność odpędzały w niektórych miejscach porozstawiane tu i ówdzie lampiony, wyrastające z konarów drzew i skał świetlne niebieskie kryształki, a także szwendające się po gałęziach drzew robaczki świętojańskie. Swawolom i śmiechom nie byłoby końca, gdyby nie prawnie obowiązująca cisza nocna. Bo jak by na to nie rzucić okiem, było rzut beretem po północy. Czy jakoś tak... Co kilka chwil echem powracały niczym czkawka ciche chrapnięcia. Chrapnięcia, należące do nie kogo innego, jak Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Smok czarny, niczym gwieździste niebo tej spokojnej nocy rozłożył się wygodnie na trawie, aby móc zaznać kojącego snu. Po wywalonym na wierzch jęzorze i rozdziawionym uśmieszku, oczywistym było, że Nocnej Furii śniło się coś bardzo miłego i przyjemnego. Najprawdopodobniej Pani Nocna Furia. Oparty o swego smoczego kompana, z głową na siodle, smacznie drzemał sobie najsłynniejszy smoczy jeździec Rozdroży Marzeń, spec od niesienia pomocy wszystkim biedakom w potrzebie, zagorzały fan tenisa stołowego, a także obiekt westchnień płci pięknej (szczególnie takiej jednej blondynki, ale o niej później). Dla nieznajomych Czkawka Haddok z tych Haddoków, a dla tych bardziej znajomych - Czkawka. Najprawdopodobniej wszyscy spokojnie cieszyliby się kilkugodzinnymi wakacjami w objęciach Morfeusza, gdyby nie pewien niewdzięcznik, delikwent, rzekłbyś okrutnik. Sączysmark nie miał w zwyczaju kłaść się spać o racjonalnej porze. Chyba właśnie dlatego, gdy wszyscy wokół spali, on szedł skocznym krokiem w stronę swego kuzyna. Podobnie jak Haddok, Jorgenson również miał smoka. Jednak mniej więcej w tamtym czasie, ten łuskowaty biedaczek nabawił się podejrzanego choróbska, przez co niestety nie wystąpi w tej opowieści. Sączysmark szedł... Dojrzał już cel swej rozkosznej podróży... Kiedyś dokuczał Czkawce, jak wielu innych. A później mały chłopaczek okiełznał, wytresował i zaprzyjaźnił się z Nocną Furią. Dokuczanie się skończyło. Jeszcze później Smoczy Jeździec Rozdroży Marzeń Numer Jeden wyrósł na pokaźnego chłopa. I nagle wszystkie panie w jego wieku zorientowały się, że ten chłopaczek jest całkiem niezłym mężczyzną. Wracając do tematu! Przybysz podszedł do śpiącej parki na odległość kilku kroków. - Ej, Czkawka! - zawołał chłopak. - To ja, Sączysmark! Chodźmy na kręgle! Odpowiedzią było jedynie zmęczone mruknięcie niezbyt zainteresowanego tematem śpiocha. Szczerbatek otworzył na moment jedno oko. Dostrzegając Jorgensona, nagle poczuł, jak powieka urządza sobie Rewolucję Październikową, gwałtownie opadając. Sen był o wiele bardziej kuszącą propozycją, aniżeli haratanie w kręgle. Tymczasem Smoczy Jeździec Rozdroży Marzeń Numer Trzy wyraźnie się niecierpliwił. - Dawaj, stary - mruknął, podchodząc do śpiącego kuzyna. - Obczaiłem taką fikuśną kręgielnię, że padniesz z wrażenia. Chcąc podnieść na nogi pogrążonego w snach i marzeniach Czkawkę, Sączysmark zaczął ciągnąć chłopaka za ręce. - Czysta profeska i kulturka, zapewniam cię, wiem od znajomych - kontynuował w międzyczasie. - Mają niezłe drinki, nawet zakłady przyjmują. No chodź, gościu! Będzie przednia zaba... Niepozorne pyknięcie przeszyło uśpiony las. Pomiędzy konarami potężnych dębów, które dumnie sięgały nieba, przeszedł odgłos odklejanych kończyn. Stało się coś bardzo niedobrego. Nikt nie miał jeszcze pewności, czy skutki katastrofy będą niefajne, czy też od razu fatalne. Czkawka gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Widok, jaki mu się ukazał, nie należał do podnoszących na duchu. W rzeczywistości, był to jeden z tych zwiastunów bardzo niesympatycznych i niemiłych sytuacji. - Zamiast jednej nogi, mam protezę - fuknął zirytowany Numero Uno. - Czy teraz chcesz mnie jeszcze pozbawić rąk?! Trójeczka spojrzała na trzymane w rękach ramiona kuzyna. Tak po prostu się odczepiły. Całe szczęście, że było to uniwersum stworzone z myślą o dzieciach. Dzięki temu nie było krwi, bólu, ani agonalnych jęków poszkodowanego. Była jedynie konsternacja oraz frustracja. - Przepraszam - odparł pospiesznie zakłopotany Sączysmark. - Ja.. ja... ja to naprawię! Próbował upchnąć ramiona z powrotem na swoje miejsce, ale te, choć magicznie się odkleiły, nie chciały się cudownie przykleić. - Sorki - jęknął Jorgenson. Kiedy dojrzał wściekłe, przeszywające spojrzenie przyjaciela, przestał nawet silić się na uśmiech. Z natury był człowiekiem odważnym. Ale widząc te źrenice, jakby stworzone z furii i gniewu, wpadł w panikę. Wymamrotał na szybko jakieś przeprosiny, po czym pobiegł w las. - Hej, wracaj tu, gałganie! - krzyknął Czkawka. Podniósł się na nogi i chciał od razu ruszyć w pościg niczym w starych dobrych westernach. Niestety, nie miał on szczęścia Johna Wayne'a czy Clinta Eastwooda. Potknął się o wystający korzeń, zanim gonitwa w ogóle się rozpoczęła. Szczerbatek, zaalarmowany hałasem, powrócił do świata żywych i obudzonych. - Gońmy delikwenta! - warknął Smoczy Jeździec Rozdroży bla bla bla... . Nocna Furia chciała w pierwszej chwili zorientować się, o co chodzi z brakiem dwóch kończyn górnych u jeźdźca, ale słysząc ton głosu swego przyjaciela, gad bez zastanowienia przeszedł do działania. Chwycił tedy chłopaka za nogi, po czym dzierżąc nóżki człowieka w łapach, ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Czkawka obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, aby mieć tor lotu przed oczami. Nie do końca o taki pościg mu chodziło, ale mniejsza z tym. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania